


beta blockers

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kyungsoo, BDSM, Bottom Chanyeol, M/M, Omegaverse, a pairing that is dead in real life as it is in fandom, alpha baekhyun, baekhyun is a little bit of a dick, i got to write my otp krishun, sorry bobo i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Chanyeol, a beta, finds himself in a hard place between two alphas. There's Baekhyun, the best friend who doesn't love him back. And there's D.O, the BDSM dom he's supposed to simply find pleasure in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is complete :-) will be updated soon  
> total word count: 37k
> 
> inspired by this chansoo gif (check link down below). I was instantly infatuated by the idea of a chansoo D/s relationship and thus, the writing began. and finished. almost too fast, actually. I'd like to give my HUGEST SPECIAL THANKS to bby Mina for helping me with this fic!! you are the sun and the stars, m'gal *tips fedora*. And also to Nemo for cheering me on as usual. Love you!
> 
> extra warnings: (A/B/O verse) spanking, flogging, sensory deprivation play, rough sex, dirty talk, mentions of sex toys and other BDSM equipment. all quite tame actually!

Inspired by [this chansoo gif](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/b0947a55jw1fc234zspfkg20950gonpe.gif)

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you see that cutie omega’s ass?” Baekhyun whistles, eyes widening in a way that makes Chanyeol feel uncomfortable. “That shit was outta control.”

“Um. No,” Chanyeol replies feebly, hands clenching into a fist. He hopes his feelings don’t show in his expression. “I, um, didn’t,” he adds when it seems like Baekhyun doesn’t hear him.

“Huh?” Baekhyun turns, and if they were actually animals, Chanyeol thinks he would see a wet tongue lolling out. “Oh, well you missed it. That was one nice omega booty.”

Chanyeol nods, unease spreading through his gut and launching into his heart like a rocket. Uncomfortable is what he feels, never anything but uncomfortable when Baekhyun starts drooling over some nameless omega.

“I’m gonna… go,” Chanyeol says, a little loud for their conversation and catching Baekhyun’s attention immediately. A thread of sorrow runs through him but he crushes it under a nonchalant guise.

“What? Why?” If it was any other time, Chanyeol probably would’ve stayed. Baekhyun’s expression looks sufficiently bummed now that he’s leaving, and the urge to hang around and maybe even hang _onto_ the other starts to brim deep in his chest.

But then he sees Baekhyun staring at _another_ omega, this time male, and Chanyeol is definitely sure he catches a hint of drool piling around the other man’s lips.

“I have… stuff. To do.” Chanyeol explains offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders like it’s something casual— _normal._ “Gotta catch up with some work.”

Baekhyun nods because that’s all he can do really, and before Chanyeol knows it, he’s shimmied into a hug.

He breathes, slow, deep, taking in everything he can in these short few seconds. Baekhyun hugs him like an alpha, grabs him against his chest and holds him there hard. Then, he releases him, smiling like nothing but a simple bro-hug just occurred and Chanyeol’s heartbeat _isn’t_ thumping like a fast-paced drum roll.

The scent of Baekhyun stays with him and on him until he reaches home, heart in his throat.

Chanyeol tries to focus on simple household duties but it’s no use. He feels like he’s riding an ocean wave, the tide swaying him in all directions before ending at the beach shore. The beach shore that inevitably leads back to one, to Baekhyun.

And it’s always Baekhyun, never has it been anyone but Baekhyun.

Friends since they were young, best friends since middle school, Chanyeol’s crush since early high school.

Then, puberty happened and Baekhyun presented as none other than an alpha. Chanyeol had always known his friend would be an alpha. There was something in the way Baekhyun did things, grin sharp. Alpha Baekhyun was just meant to be a fact of life, never did Chanyeol question.

Chanyeol though, Chanyeol presented as a beta. A _beta_. Not an alpha, not an omega as he so dearly wished but a beta.

There was hope though, because it didn’t have to be bad. Betas were loved enough in society, a middle line between both alpha and omega. They didn’t have to endure heats, nor did they have to suffer through ruts. No suppressants were ever required and Chanyeol could have whoever he wanted without much worry of public judgement—alpha, omega _or_ beta, the choice was practically his.

Except the one he wanted, the _only_ one he wanted was an alpha. An alpha who only wanted omegas.

“It’s like they’re made perfectly for us,” Baekhyun had tried explaining once. The one time when Chanyeol had gotten sufficiently upset that Baekhyun’s likes didn’t seem to sway towards anything but omega. “They are designed to take our knots and they self-lubricate on the go. So fucking convenient not having to walk around with those lube sachets, you know?”

He didn’t know but Chanyeol had nodded anyway, trying to force the idea in his head so he could at least _try_ to understand.

“Plus they’re always so eager and pliant for my knot, and I mean, who am I to refuse them?”

“I’m sure not every omega is like that,” Chanyeol had replied a little cuttingly, a bit more bite than he had initially intended. “I think you have a type. Docile and _yielding_.”

He winced when he realised just how bitter he sounded, just how _jealous_. Jealous of the role omegas seemed to play in society, the constant submissive qualities a beta could not even imagine.

“You know…” Baekhyun’s voice sounded amazed and he blinked towards Chanyeol, fast. “I think you’re right. Holy cow, I love those ones. They’re my favourite.”

He’s only figuring out now. Go figure, Chanyeol had rolled his eyes.

And they’re still his favourite, Chanyeol thinks morosely, mouth feeling dry at the thought of Baekhyun taking a sweet little omega from behind. Maybe that girl from the bar, the one with the overpowering scent that made Baekhyun almost yip like a fox. Or that boy with the seductive brown eyes and hips perfectly geared for childbearing. They hypnotised anyone who even dared to look in his direction.

It makes him feel skittish, the thought of Baekhyun holding him like that. Taking him, bending his body and making him small. Because he’s not. Chanyeol’s not small, he’s not petite like the many omegas that crowd their apartment complex. He’s tall, larger than most alpha. His shoulders are broad, his arms are muscular, body toned. Physically, people would stereotype him as someone who’d want to fuck those slender omega, just like Baekhyun. Watch as they mewled under pressure.

But Chanyeol doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want that at _all_. He wants Baekhyun to ram him down into his leather seat—but even that’s changeable, leather seat or not, Baekhyun’s ratty as fuck cushion couch would be perfectly fine. All he wants is for Baekhyun to press him against a hard surface and rut against him, press his thick length along the crease of his ass and shove that hard knot in him until Chanyeol can’t even fucking _breathe_.

“You take my cock so well,” he wants to hear Baekhyun’s gritty voice groan into his ear, stilted slightly from exercise and loss of stamina. He’d be hard-fucking Chanyeol for a good amount of time by now, of course. “You just devour me up, sitting on my knot like you were made for it.”

Yes, Chanyeol thinks wantonly, undulating his hips in pure need. He was made for it. Just like an omega.

He wants Baekhyun to hold his neck, to angle Chanyeol’s back and ass up just as he slams into him, unrelenting. Not allowing Chanyeol to move, keeping his long torso cramped in the somewhat uncomfortable position.

Baekhyun cums in him then, cock spurting directly into Chanyeol and claiming him. Marking his territory. Fuck, that would be so hot. Of course the scent would be washed away but for that moment, Chanyeol thinks as his cock spasms against his hip, that moment Chanyeol would be _his_.

*~*

Chanyeol’s stuck in the club, eyes flittering rather gloomily over the slew of bodies dancing.

He’s not a very good dancer, body large and too uncoordinated to work in the way he wants it to. What he’s even worse at is club dancing, which he’s dreadful at on a whole other scale. There’s something about the way he’s meant to sway that he just doesn’t get, and half the time he ends up looking like he’s imitating a monkey. Which definitely isn’t how he’s supposed to pull people.

Baekhyun loves dancing though, Chanyeol thinks, slightly in spite. Because he’s good at it. And the omegas, they come for him. In hordes. Scenting him out as soon as he enters the establishment, pheromones oozing in a way that riles everyone up. Including Chanyeol.

He’s out there now, Chanyeol can see him. Front pressed against an omega, because it’s _always_ an omega. They dance, like interwoven pieces of thread, twisting and turning, Baekhyun whispering in the man’s ear. The omega nods then, like an obedient puppy, expression instantly switching to something Chanyeol’s seen only a dozen times.

Pupils wide and submissive.

“Still pining over him?” The voice sounds loud despite the ear-deafening music and Chanyeol sighs.

“Maybe.”

“Still mulling over my offer?” Sehun asks, dropping a drink directly into Chanyeol’s hand. It’s slightly pinkish, turning a brighter red when the strobe light flashes. Vodka raspberry, probably.

“Maybe.”

“You know you want it,” Sehun says, scooting the chair closer until he’s leaning on Chanyeol. “You know you _need_ it.”

“Maybe.”

“Stop saying ‘maybe’, you dick,” the younger man rolls his eyes. “My dom, Kris, is amazing. You wouldn’t believe how much of a stress relief it is. I’m actually able to go back to work without feeling like I have the whole world on my shoulders.”

Honestly, Chanyeol isn’t surprised. A whole number of times he’s jerked off to the thought of Baekhyun manhandling him and it never fails to calm him. Soothe him. He wants to be treated roughly.

“Just come with me and check it out for yourself. You can back out if you want to.”

“Do betas come… too?” Chanyeol asks, a little shy. Sehun’s an omega so it’s not like he’s experienced the strange societal pressure. Betas can get with alphas but there is some subversive stigma against them doing so. Beta and beta, or beta and omega, that’s how it’s _really_ meant to be. Apparently.

“Of course, omega, beta, even alpha,” Sehun says to Chanyeol’s surprise. That’s not something he’s heard of before. “This goes past sex, hyung. This is about giving yourself up, fully, spiritually. The sexual gratification you receive in turn is secondary. Once you experience it, it’s like nothing else.”

The younger man has a slightly glazed look in his eyes and Chanyeol wonders just what this Kris guy has done to his poor friend.

“Chanyeol,” his name comes from the side and instantly his attention is whisked to Baekhyun. Baekhyun whose arms are wrapped around the petite omega from before. The omega’s eyelashes are long and pretty, fluttering as Baekhyun runs a hand possessively down his slender waist.

Chanyeol gulps.

“I’m going home now,” Baekhyun says with a salacious grin. He slaps the omega’s ass and the man giggles playfully, hands roaming the alpha’s chest. “Just a warning not to enter my bedroom unless you want to catch an eyeful.”

“Have fun,” the beta manages to croak out, hoping his expression doesn’t drop like the dead weight he feels in his heart. What a smart idea it was to accept Baekhyun’s invite and _live_ together. What total bros. What great fucking best friends.

“Oh, I will,” Baekhyun replies with a kiss to the omega’s cheek and then off he goes, hand on a plump ass and flying directly out through the throng of people.

“So if you want it…” Sehun’s voice sounds piercing and out of place now that Chanyeol’s started his own personal pity party. “You can come with me whenever you want.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol swallows, staring out into the crowd and feeling like he’s already thrown his hands up in surrender. “Maybe.”   

*~*

“When are you going to get yourself laid?” Baekhyun asks one day when they’re lazing at home. “I can smell you masturbating all the time, you know.”

Chanyeol’s ears redden in embarrassment and he moves over to knock his friend in the shoulder.

“Fucker,” he groans, mortified. Baekhyun laughs loud and heartily.

“Nah but seriously,” the older man continues, stuffing his legs under his butt and seating himself nearer to Chanyeol. The beta’s heart thumps at the close proximity. “It’s been, what, years since you’ve brought someone home. Last time I remember someone coming back on the regular was that beta noona you used to be infatuated with. Whatever happened with her?”

He’s talking about Dara, the only crush Chanyeol had that held even the slightest flame to the bright volcano of feelings he has for Baekhyun. She was into rough sex too, slightly on the dominant side of things and opening Chanyeol’s world right before his very eyes.

“We were casual,” Chanyeol tries to reply in the same vein—casual too. He shrugs, tinkering with the frayed end of his sleeve. “She wanted to be permanent.”

Basically she wanted Chanyeol, fully. Entirely. As in Chanyeol who would love her completely. A Chanyeol that didn’t have lingering feelings for his best friend.

“Ah,” and that’s something Baekhyun can toast to because if Chanyeol knows anything about his friend, it’s the fact that he doesn’t do permanence. Not now. Not, well, it seems like, ever. “Don’t you get that urge, that need to fuck though? To stick your cock in something?”

“I’m not an alpha,” Chanyeol answers, dryly. He rubs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t get ruts.”

“Oh… yeah…” Baekhyun replies, sheepish. He laughs a little, mouth widening into a cute grin and eyes turning into moon crescents. The drum roll that is now Chanyeol’s heartbeat crescendos at the sight. “Oops, forgot about that.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol shrugs. And besides, it wasn’t like he was the one doing most of the fucking anyway. Chanyeol liked getting fucked and Dara liked to peg him. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. Not that Baekhyun ever really knew about that part, nor does he know now.

“Well,” Baekhyun begins, holding his can of _Cass Fresh_ near his pretty lips. “I hope that my best friend finds what he’s looking for. _If_ he’s looking for anything. If not, he always has me.” He then drops the can on the table, shuffling over even closer to _wrestle_ Chanyeol. Hands clench around the tall man’s waist and tickles his most sensitive area, causing Chanyeol to yelp out in laughter.

“Fuck…” he can’t stop giggling. He tries to retaliate and fight back, using his height and weight to gain the upper hand. “… You.”

Baekhyun’s laughter is loud and melodic, like husky chimes bellowing through an empty corridor. It sounds mellifluous, rougher than usual as he holds the beta, sitting almost directly on top of him.

The atmosphere changes then, strange air wafting between them as the pose turns intimate. Baekhyun is sitting on top of him, ass planted directly on his stomach and burning a hole straight through. Initially it was to stop Chanyeol from moving but now…

Chanyeol catches the other’s gaze, and there’s something in it that’s different. An expression he hasn’t seen before. Something that gets disappointment running through his veins.

Baekhyun looks _uncomfortable_.

And so Chanyeol pushes the weight off him, stumbling away from the couch as Baekhyun remains quiet.

“But yeah if you want anything,” Baekhyun eventually speaks and Chanyeol’s head turns because what were they talking about again, all he can feel is _pain_. “I mean, if you want anyone, like an omega or anything, I know a few that would be interested.”

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol responds, voice turning high as his throat stays dry. He stands facing away from Baekhyun, not wanting to see what kind of smug smile he has on today, heart breaking under the force of a battering ram. “Maybe.”

*~*

The dungeon is dark.

Sehun drags him through, stepping with a breath of confidence that Chanyeol doesn’t have. His stomach ties in knots when he sees an omega clad in black leather, the strips scanty and covering only half his body. A mask hides most of his face, jagged pieces of spiked metal protruding at the top. He stays motionless, kneeling by the door of the entrance. The _entrance_. What an opening to a night Chanyeol knows he’s never going to forget.

Chanyeol stands frozen, hands clenched tight as Sehun talks to the alpha in charge. Or what looks like the alpha in charge. He hears words like ‘ _first time_ ’ and ‘ _someone thorough_ ’ and smiles at how well Sehun knows him. Instead of focusing on the gritty details, he eyes the almost lifeless omega. The man hasn’t moved since they arrived, face turned downwards in deference. Chanyeol wonders if he’d be able to do the same.

A white page is stuffed in his face next, so close to his eyes the text turns into a garbled mess of letters and squiggles. It takes him a few moments to make sense of what it says, eventually realising it’s a document regarding consent. And discretion. Heart thumping in his chest, Chanyeol reads through each line carefully, nerves compounding as he continues down.

He signs it of course, oh does he sign it.

“Come,” Sehun says, palm stretched outwards. Chanyeol takes it for what it is and grabs the younger man’s hand, comfort in a world full of unknown.

“Have fun,” the alpha from the front desk says with a grin, hand lazily dragging along the omega’s uncovered lips and chin.

Chanyeol nods, breathing out slowly.

The nerves compound once they actually pass through the inky silken door that keeps the rest of the world out. Or maybe keeps whatever’s in from escaping, Chanyeol thinks when he sees what’s behind.

It’s the scent that hits him first, oozing through the rooms like thick, billowing storm clouds. Lust, pleasure, satisfaction, anger – there’s a mix of it all. There are no scent neutralisers here, the entrance the last barrier before you’re thrown to the wolves. Inside, it’s no holds barred. Alpha, beta, omega inundate his senses, through both smell and sight. His eyes criss-cross over the number of individuals sitting in booths. Quite similar to a normal club, except in terms of clothing. Leather, skin-tight lycra, harnesses, masks, it’s a whole world of fun here.

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the scent,” Sehun turns to face him, nodding his head towards the crowd. “It’s a bit overwhelming at first.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Chanyeol responds, taking in another deep breath and groaning when he feels threads of arousal flicker through him.

It doesn’t cancel out the nerves though, the scent acting more as a heightener and igniting the flames of excitement in his chest. He turns when an alpha walks past him with a drink in her hands. Curiously, her head is tilted downwards and Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he realises that most people are already in play and in _character_ , right out in the open.

“You’re going to see a lot of things, so don’t be so surprised when you see dominant omega,” Sehun whispers into his ear, hand pressing into the lower of the beta’s back.

Dominant omega, that’s interesting. But surprisingly expected. Ever since Sehun had said there were alpha who liked to be dominated, just like the one who had walked past, Chanyeol’s eyes have been wide open. Of course dominant omega would exist, just as he, a submissive beta does.

“Am I getting an omega?” Chanyeol asks, eyes blinking. The idea is surprisingly arousing.

“Nah,” Sehun shakes his head, smile lingering by his lips. “I thought you’d like that alpha knot.”

“I wasn’t thinking about sex,” Chanyeol says, heart battering in his chest. He really wasn’t. This was like what Sehun had said before, stress relief, a spiritually enlightening experience. Not just something sexual, not just… _knotting_.

“I know you weren’t, but you definitely are now.” Sehun smiles and his grin is visible even in his eyes. He looks so positively evil, Chanyeol wants to groan. “You’re lucky I got you a dom that does sex as well. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” 

They stop by a table that is dark under the lighting but Chanyeol can definitely see two figures sitting next to each other. Sehun’s head immediately drops and even through his peripheral vision, Chanyeol can see the other’s posture change. Yielding.

“Sehun, you made it,” the man with long limbs speaks slowly, mouth widening in fondness. Chanyeol surreptitiously breathes in through his nose and tries to hide the surprise when he smells earthy beta. He thought his friend liked the knotting type too. “And you brought your friend.”

“Yes, Kris,” Sehun nods, raising his head with a wide-eyed stare. Surprisingly innocent.

“Introduce him.”

“This is…” Sehun looks towards the beta, hesitating, but Chanyeol nods. “Chanyeol. He’s new.”

“Mm, good.” Kris says with a smile. He changes the recipient of his gaze and Chanyeol feels like he’s been punched in the gut when he sees just how attractive the other beta is. Blonde styled hair, tumultuous eyes, huge hands. God. “You seem to be just our D.O’s type.”

He gestures to the man next to him and Chanyeol’s heart stutters in his chest. Somehow, he had managed to bypass the second individual sitting by the table. But now that he takes a quick look, he wonders how in the hell he could.

 The man is an alpha, that much he can tell. Focusing on the other, the scent hurls into him like a fast-moving projectile. It’s debilitating just how hot it is, a torrent of pheromones attacking Chanyeol from every corner. The last time he felt so strained just because of an alpha’s scent was when he caught Baekhyun fucking one of his omega buddies.

The alpha is staring back at him, large eyes wide and calculating. His gaze is unrelenting, giving him the once over and then another once over, almost as if he is planning exactly what he wants to do with Chanyeol.

He’s handsome too, extremely handsome. Chanyeol kind of wants to drown in his merciless eyes. Nothing has even happened yet but he’s already feeling a bit in over his head, especially when that goddamn scent keeps attacking him from all angles. And now that Sehun’s talked about sex and _knots_ , oh god fuck, he can only imagine this alpha’s.

“Come, sit Chanyeol,” Kris says, using his gigantic hand to gesture towards the plush leather seats, right next to the alpha. “Sehun and I will let you and D.O be alone.”

Before they leave, Sehun takes Chanyeol’s hand once again. “If anything happens, if you feel uncomfortable even in the slightest and want to go, come and find me, okay?”

“Thanks Sehun,” Chanyeol replies gratefully, squeezing the other’s fingers.

“Otherwise, enjoy yourself,” Sehun grins with a wink before he’s swept away by Kris. Kris who is actually a fucking _giant_ now that Chanyeol sees him stand, taller than even Chanyeol himself. Man.

Once they are out of Chanyeol’s immediate vision, he turns back towards the alpha, _D.O_. The other is still looking at him, but his gaze has waned slightly. Less predatory, more normal. Whatever normal means in a dungeon like this.

“Please sit,” he says and ah _fuck_. This wasn’t a good idea at _all_. How is it possible that literally every bit of the alpha manages to destroy him in the worst way possible? His scent, his looks, his _voice_. Chanyeol is known for his own rumbly timber, but this alpha’s voice is deep and ariose. Musically pleasing, causing Chanyeol’s eyes to close slightly in veneration.

He wobbles to sit by the alpha, eyes immediately dropping to his knees.

“Don’t feel uncomfortable,” D.O speaks, smile crawling on his face for the first time this evening. The sight makes Chanyeol’s heart thump in his chest. “I want this to be a good first experience for you. I’m honoured by the way, that I am able to be your first dom.”

Chanyeol’s ears redden, and he moves to look up at the alpha. D.O is smiling gently, facial expression a lot more tender than from before. “Okay, thank you.”

“No worries,” D.O sits forward, speaking slow and enunciating each word so Chanyeol understands perfectly. “Like I said, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all. So before we do anything, would you be able to tell me if you have past experience so I can make this as pleasurable as possible for you.”

Chanyeol clears his throat and immediately talks about Dara. His other partners never really delved into anything that wasn’t 100% vanilla, even if he secretly wished they did.

D.O hums, taking it all in. “So light bondage, D/s, slight flogging did you say?”

Chanyeol’s ears redden again and he nods. They had tried some restraints, typical wrist and ankle stuff, but never anything severe or intense. Even the flogging was on a small scale, something Chanyeol had wished they explored deeper.

“Would you like to try a scene today?” D.O asks immediately and Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Don’t feel like you have to. We can just go over all the logistics.”

The words wash over Chanyeol like a warm stream, and he gulps. But there’s nothing that’s going to stop him from experiencing a scene today. Baekhyun had said he wouldn’t be home tonight, God knew what that meant. Except, that’s a lie because Chanyeol _does_ know what it means, and there’s no way he’s going home to an empty house without getting something in return.

“No, I would like it.”

D.O’s grin is razor sharp. “Excellent.”

He then talks about the type of rooms they have in this particular establishment, _Growl_. Chanyeol feels his eyes widening when he hears about the multitude of themes catering to almost every kink imaginable. A classroom, a prison, a medical room. And apparently they all have equipment and furniture that suits the theme. Chanyeol wonders what it’d be like to be strapped to a dentist chair while D.O pleasures him.

In the end, Chanyeol decides to stick with a classic bondage dungeon, at least for their first time. He doesn’t know how he feels about D.O dominating him in a room dressed up to look like a _morgue_ of all places.

They discuss what’s on the table for tonight.

“I would like to ease in slow, if that’s okay,” Chanyeol says with a small, embarrassed smile.

“That’s perfectly okay,” D.O replies and Chanyeol’s smile widens. “Is there anything in particular that you would like? Any toys? Any particular way you’d like me to dom?”

“I wouldn’t mind a paddle? I think? Something that eases me back into this mindset. I haven’t been hit in years, I don’t know how the beta inside of me will retaliate,” he reveals with a laugh. Of course, it’s nothing like what an alpha would have to deal with, but sometimes his instincts do cause him to act a little gruff. “And, I like to get submissive. Very submissive. Would you be able to treat me like I’m one of those soft, pliant omega? You’d take me, and you just keep on taking.”

The words cause him to blush again, especially when he realises that he’s not an omega. Nor is he small. D.O looks a lot smaller than him actually, which is interesting. But that only gets him feeling tingly inside because he knows, he _knows_ that there’s more than meets the eye there. D.O has strength.

He thinks about Baekhyun then. Baekhyun who fucks his omega like he’s just meant to take from them. It’s hot, unbearably hot. Chanyeol wishes Baekhyun would fuck him like that. Like they were meant to be.

D.O’s gaze is intense when their eyes meet and Chanyeol gulps on instinct. Maybe, if he plays his cards right, he may get fucked like he so wishes after all.

*~*

The first thing Chanyeol observes when they enter the room is the colour blue. Deep, rich royal blue. A gold pattern criss-crosses through the blue, almost regal in nature, looking like one of those royal pieces from the 1800s he’s seen in museums. The rest of the room is as nicely decorated, colour coordinated in the same shade. It’s the toys that aren’t blue, paraphernalia that varies in colour and size.

There is equipment Chanyeol’s heard of but never seen before, and if he was unaware, he is sure he could mistake most as gym gear. Fancy, leather gym gear but gym gear nonetheless.

“I assume from you wanting to take it slow, that we won’t go into anything overtly sexual,” D.O says from behind him, the carpet absorbing his voice and sounding soft. Chanyeol tries ignore the disappointment in his gut. “At least not today.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees, thinking it through. It would probably be for the best anyway.

“I didn’t ask, but do you have any preferred safe words?” He moves over towards a small wooden table that has a variety of objects on it. Some look pointy and dangerous like they’d pierce straight through Chanyeol if he stared at them for long enough. There are some seemingly harmless objects too. The word _tickler_ floats through his head for the first time in years and he’s suddenly reminded of when Dara used one of these feather duster objects on him too.

“I’ve heard some weird ones like pineapple,” Chanyeol laughs, “But I think red is probably good enough.”

“Red is easy to remember,” D.O nods, shrugging on a pair of leather gloves Chanyeol had seen laying by the edge of the table. “Choose a paddle you’d like me to use.”

There are four sitting towards the right side of the table in different shapes and sizes. Two look like they’re made out of leather while the one that lays on the far right differs.

“This one is different,” he picks it up, touching the smooth wooden tip.

“It provides a sharper hit than the others,” D.O explains, experience in his voice. Chanyeol wonders just how many people he’s hit with this paddle. Or, if by any chance, he’s been hit with it himself. “Unless you really want to, I don’t think we should be using it today.”

Yeah, he doesn’t think so too. It does look interesting though, and Chanyeol wonders if he’ll be able to endure it in the future.

What he does decide on is the flexible silicone paddle strap that looks so nice placed next to his skin, he can’t wait to feel it.

“Okay, are you ready?” D.O asks once Chanyeol places the paddle in his hand. He looks extremely sensual wielding the paddle, leather fingers curled around the handle and gripping tight. His white dress shirt is folded to his biceps, showing off the firm muscle of his forearm. The dark of the gloves is a stark contrast in colour, indicating his strength. God, Chanyeol can only guess just how much strength he has in his alpha body.

“I am,” Chanyeol speaks, voice wavering slightly with a hint of nerves.

“Okay,” D.O’s eyes flash and he stalks forward towards Chanyeol, voice dropping even _lower_. “For this session, I would like for you to address me as ‘sir’. We will be using the paddle you have chosen, and I have your permission to treat you like I own you, correct?”

Fuck yes, that’s exactly what he wants. Just like Baekhyun would. He bites his lip at the thought. No, not Baekhyun. He shouldn’t be thinking of Baekhyun.

Except he does. He can’t stop. D.O tells him to take off his shirt and he hesitates because, because… isn’t he betraying Baekhyun’s trust? He is with some strange man who is going to _beat_ him. What would Baekhyun think about that?

No, he isn’t Baekhyun’s. There is no reason at all for Baekhyun to get mad at him. The alpha has his own omegas after all.

And so Chanyeol breathes through his nose, feeling the cool air attack his skin. D.O walks closer now, predatory, and Chanyeol can feel the beta within keening at the sight. He looks like a _king_ , stalking his claim, his prize, as if he were always meant to do this. And maybe he was, Chanyeol thinks, a little reverently.

The slide of the paddle on his skin is surprisingly warm, not cool like he thought it would be. It glides over the skin of his upper back and shoulders, caressing him gently with the softest of touches. The next second it’s gone and Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat when he realises what’s going to happen next.

It doesn’t though, as in, what he’s thinking doesn’t happen next. Instead of a sharp hit, he receives the smoothest touch of gloves against his shoulders.

“The key to impact play is warming up,” D.O’s voice washes over him like a silken kiss, and Chanyeol’s eyes close shut. He’s nervous. “We must prepare your body.”

The alpha guides Chanyeol then to the long bench, gesturing to lie face first. The gloves smoothen over his upper shoulders, denting into the fleshy muscle and firmly massaging. He paths his gloves down Chanyeol’s back, reaching the hem of the beta’s pants before cupping his ass. Immediately, Chanyeol moans in response to the touch, enjoying the feel of D.O’s strong fingers. Then, he blushes, because he wasn’t supposed to lose control like that. And so quickly too. D.O doesn’t stop touching him however, massaging his ass with even more vigour now.

Chanyeol cannot help the small whines in his throat, especially when he can smell the effect he has on the other. The heady alpha scent invades his nose, strong and thick, too pungent to ignore. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself later on.

The idea of Baekhyun’s alpha scent, wafting over him and claiming him runs through his head but he flicks the thought away. No.

“I’m going to start now,” D.O says once he’s managed to massage Chanyeol all the way through. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol remembers to answer, voice slightly muffled by the bench. Except this time, it’s with that hint of nervousness from before. Now that he’s exposed, now that D.O is wielding the paddle in his hand, it feels almost impossible to back out.

What was he _thinking_? Chanyeol can feel his hands start to become clammy, the atmosphere feeling dense, like an extremely humid day. 

The slide of the paddle up his back feels like it’s sizzling, hot and fleeting, taking Chanyeol’s breath away before it’s gone.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” D.O’s voice sounds kinder, soft. He swaps the paddle for his hand, the glove wafting over Chanyeol’s shoulder and massaging an indent into the tense muscle. “We don’t have to do this today.”

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut. It’s been years since he’s done this, since he’s laid his body on the line for someone to take. Even if he’s been wanting Baekhyun to do so, that would be, well, _Baekhyun_. Not D.O, mystery stranger alpha D.O who he doesn’t know.

“Shh, Chanyeol,” D.O sits him up then, dragging a hand down his torso. Chanyeol’s face is stuffed in a crisp dress shirt, nose curving into a toned stomach.

He breathes—deep, _long_. Inhale, exhale, lip wobbling almost imperceptibly. Sehun said that if he wanted to, Chanyeol can come to him. Chanyeol can find the omega and they’d leave. Instantly. Sehun’s here for him. They can go home.

Home to… an empty house.

He clenches his eyes shut, taking another long inhale. Out of everything, it’s D.O’s alpha scent that invariably calms him down. Thick and heady, it permeates through the air. D.O’s tender hands are running down his back, shushing him with sure strokes.

“We don’t have to do this,” D.O repeats once Chanyeol’s calmed. The beta’s head is still pressed against a thin chest, and he blushes slightly when he realises just how intimate it seems for a first time meeting. “Our relationship is built on trust. I know it’s hard to find that when you’ve just met me, but we can build up to that. Your body is precious, Chanyeol, I will only touch you if that is what you really wish.”

What strikes him as odd is just how compassionate D.O is. He hasn’t stopped running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, calming him. It should make him feel uncomfortable, the close press of an unfamiliar alpha. But that _scent_. Chanyeol can’t help but nuzzle closer, chasing the feelings down.

“I want to…” he mumbles a few seconds later, biting his lip and moving his head back. D.O’s shirt is crinkled now but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Face still soft, his dark eyes search Chanyeol.

Like D.O had said, this is a relationship built on trust. He hasn’t given up his own control to someone in years, it’s a terrifying prospect letting a stranger just take that from him so easily.

But—D.O. He seems wonderful. A dream of a dom, a dream of an _alpha_.

“We’ll go very slow today, okay?” D.O’s voice is like molten honey. “Nothing brutal.”

That sounds nice. And so Chanyeol nods.

Before he lies back down, D.O squeezes his hand, a reassurance. A _trust me_. Once he’s lying on his front, leather wafts over his back. The slight touch gets goosebumps running through his skin. He’s nervous. Oh boy is he nervous. How hard will D.O hit him? Should he back out?

No. He wants this.

“I’ll begin.”

What warns him in the split second before he’s hit is the distinct change in air. He’s gonna get— _Slap._

D.O lifts the paddle immediately and a stinging sensation runs through his shoulders. It doesn’t hurt much, but Chanyeol is grateful that D.O had warned him prior to hitting.

There’s a soft press of gloves against his lower back before another sting runs near his shoulders, right next to the previous spot. The third hit comes a second later, a fresh line now marked along his upper back. The pain is nothing though, a short sting before it fades just as quickly.

It’s surprisingly cathartic. Except it isn’t really surprising, he thinks through a haze. As hesitant he was in the beginning, it doesn’t take him long to suddenly remember what this is like. The nerves float away with every hit, every soothing silicone touch edging him further into a submissive mindset. After a third _thwack_ on the muscle next to his right scapula, Chanyeol’s mind realises that D.O is _not_ going to break him. He’s gentle. It’s nice.

However nice it is, Chanyeol _does_ want harder. He doesn’t take back what he said earlier. He… well, he trusts D.O. He wants D.O to use him. To take him harder, just like Baekhyun who grips his omega’s hair and _pulls_.

“Sir?” He speaks a little meekly once D.O has gone through a set of hits.

“Mm? Yes, Chanyeol?” D.O’s voice is tender and _hot_ like a gust of blistering wind, affecting Chanyeol thoroughly. The alpha scent continues to pervade his senses, dulling neither in strength nor intensity.

“Would you be able to hit a little harder?”

“Okay,” D.O replies immediately, tracing his gloved hand across Chanyeol’s back and sending shivers down the beta’s spine. “Do you mind taking your pants off? I’ll do it on your ass, if you’re comfortable with that.”

Oh yes, Chanyeol is _definitely_ comfortable with that.

“Should I take off my underwear too?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly feeling shy. Although he doesn’t know why. He knows his beta pheromones are probably dispersing heavily through the air right now.

“If you’re comfortable, that would be wonderful.”

He’s naked when D.O leads him to another device this time. The spanking bench as he so eloquently puts it. And once Chanyeol takes a good look at the black gym bench, he sees exactly why it’s called the spanking bench. He takes a hesitant step to rest on the padded rectangular cushion, letting his legs sit on the two leg rests. Ass raised high in the air, perfect height for D.O. He didn’t think he would be naked, at least not for their first time. But here he is, the warmth of the paddle trailing down his shoulders and back, straight to his ass.

The nervousness from before isn’t returning however. He knows how D.O does things now. D.O won’t hurt him. He _trusts_ the alpha.

“Gorgeous,” he hears D.O whisper, the word going straight to Chanyeol’s dick before he’s hit.

And _fuck_ , okay D.O was definitely holding back before. The sting stays longer this time, spreading through his body in ripples of warmth as he’s hit again, a second time without mercy. The paddle drags over him for a brief second before, again, fifth time, seventh time, ninth time.

During the tenth hit, on his upper left cheek, he moans loud into the bench, feeling his cock chafe slightly. He’s hard, no doubt about that, the sting of pain being easily replaced by threads of pleasure and arousal. What makes him especially aroused is just how D.O is treating him, he hits and then he uses his hands to grab at Chanyeol’s ass, to squeeze hard. Not only does it enhance the sweet sting but Chanyeol feels like he’s being taken apart, _used_ just in the way he wants. In the way Baekhyun would take him.

“More,” he groans out when D.O squeezes his ass cheeks apart, paddle smoothing over the skin before hitting again. “More, sir, _please_.”

There’s no escaping the fact that he’s hard and rubbing into the bench, and boy, he can only imagine just how he _smells_ to the alpha. He may not secrete slick, but Chanyeol feels like he could take a knot here and now. Fuck, imagine what D.O’s knot would look like.

D.O acquiesces, hitting again, hard, _harder_ putting that alpha strength to use. It _hurts_ like a motherfucking bitch, but then the pain ebbs, warmth unfurling through the area along with pleasure. If he was in his normal sane mind-frame, he’d probably be embarrassed with just how he whines and begs, with how obvious his arousal is.

“Beautiful,” he hears D.O compliment again, hands roughly grabbing at his cheeks and pulling apart. “So fucking beautiful.”

He keens at the compliment, a blush rising to his cheeks. The sting in his ass isn’t fading now but apparently D.O thinks this is enough, at least for their first session maybe. Chanyeol can feel the press of soft lips against his shoulder and he groans when it leaves his skin.

Chanyeol is still facing downwards when a gloveless hand runs down his back. Skin on skin.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Good, wonderful, in pain, are a number of words he could use. “Horny.”

A low chuckle resounds loud in his ear. “I can tell.”

It’s then does Chanyeol notice the bulge in D.O’s pants, large and definitely not unassuming. Fuck, does it look huge. The alpha scent seems more prominent now that the haze of pain is leaving him, and he raises his head to look at the other. D.O looks heavily aroused but definitely in control. Hot and dominant.

“You’re so beautiful, Chanyeol.” He hears the other say once again, wondering why his heart is beating so fast at the compliment. “So responsive.”

The words don’t help his erection in the slightest, and Chanyeol bites his lips. “I know we said no sexual contact, or not at first, I guess, but what am I supposed to do with this.” He gestures towards his still hidden junk, feeling slightly embarrassed. For the time being, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sit on his ass.

“It’ll probably go down after awhile,” D.O says with a grin, suddenly looking very sadistic. Chanyeol gives a small puppy dog pout but the alpha just laughs. “Let me take care of you first. To stop swelling, and to treat any broken blood vessels under the skin, I’m going to have to put some ice on you. Okay?”

Man, that will definitely kill his boner. But he nods, D.O would know after all.

The ice is very cold, and he jumps a little when it touches the hot red heat of his ass. D.O remains unrelenting though, keeping it against his ass to reduce any possible chance of swelling. Afterwards, he rubs a smooth gel-like substance, gently massaging the area.

“Should be all okay now,” D.O says, turning away so Chanyeol can put his clothes back on. “Did you enjoy the session?”

It was definitely a good starter for more intense activity. He saw a crop on the table before, something that definitely caught his eye.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Chanyeol breathes out, now dressed in his clothes from earlier. His ass still feels a little sore but he’s sure it’ll even out soon enough. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad,” D.O smiles, heart-shaped. “So will I be seeing you again in the future?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies immediately, breathing laboured. His body is slightly fatigued and yet his mind feels extremely fresh, ready to run an entire marathon.

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” D.O says, moving closer. The alpha scent washes over him and he briefly closes his eyes. “I will be waiting to hear from you.” He steps even closer, invading Chanyeol’s privacy, body just on the brink of touching. “Can I ask for something?”

“Of—of course,” Chanyeol shakily replies, biting his lip at their close proximity. D.O is so close to him, he can feel the body heat radiating through his clothes.

“May I kiss you?”

The words come as a shock, and Chanyeol blinks. He wasn’t expecting that. Especially now that he has time to think through the situation and suddenly think back to _Baekhyun_. Baekhyun the one he loves, the one he’s practically betraying. It wasn’t supposed to be anything sexual, right? Just release. But now that D.O is asking to kiss him, how can he pretend that’s anything but, well, sexual.

Except, he wants it. He really, really wants it. D.O, his dom, the man who used a paddle and hit him repeatedly on the ass. He’s not betraying Baekhyun, he shouldn’t think like that. He can’t keep thinking like that.

And so he nods, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

D.O surprises him by grabbing his hair and pulling him down. He kisses Chanyeol deep, hard with all the left-over pent up lust from their previous session. It oozes into the kiss, and Chanyeol moans, the alpha scent a bit too unbearable up close. If they keep up with this, his erection is _definitely_ going to come back.

When he lets go, Chanyeol falls back a little, eyes glazed. “Fuck.”

D.O looks amused, and slightly battered too. “Drive safely, Chanyeol.”

*~*

Chanyeol messages Sehun when he reaches home.

_Hey it was really good okay you were right. Thanks for pulling me along._

He had stopped by his gym before he came back home, taking a shower to get rid of all that alpha scent. As soon as he had walked into the gym, the omega by the front desk had stared at him wide-eyed. He can only imagine just how bad he smelled of alpha arousal.

The sting in his ass remains, and when he had checked, the area was red, a little raw from first time spanking. Kind of like a reminder of what he had done.

He had arrived home quite late, hope building in his chest that Baekhyun would be asleep in his room. But of course, he wasn’t, maybe for the best too otherwise he’d be deadset on asking where Chanyeol had been. Not an answer he’s willing to explain.

Warming a glass of milk, he drinks slowly and tries to decompress. Sehun had taken him to a BDSM dungeon. He was given a dom. An _alpha_ dom. His dom had spanked him with a paddle until Chanyeol was about to combust from orgasm. His dom had then kissed him. And now here he is, at home, drinking milk and feeling sad about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

He sighs, there’s no point in getting sad over him. It’s been years, more than a decade by now. He should stop thinking that he’s betraying Baekhyun too. The alpha doesn’t think about him when he’s busy off on his own conquest, why does he feel so tied up to him? He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. But he does. He loves Baekhyun with all his heart. That’s why it’s so hard, _that’s_ why he finds it hard to accustom to, well, D.O

A buzz alerts him and he quickly checks his phone.

_Fuck yea dude, so will I now have a partner to accompany me?_

Yes, Chanyeol thinks. He will.

*~*

A tinkling sound like the jingling of house-keys rouses Chanyeol from sleep, mouth plastered against a hard pillow. It takes him a few seconds to realise that it’s not his bed pillow but the one on the couch.

“Oh, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun’s voice sounds dreamy in Chanyeol’s sleep-haze, so beautiful and angelic. “You fell asleep on the couch?”

“Mmnfh,” he responds in turn, blinking a little faster when the bright light invades his poor, sensitive eyes. He thinks he fell asleep on the couch because his ass hurt too much to lie properly on the bed. Maybe he just wanted to catch Baekhyun in the morning. Who really knows?

“Aw, big baby,” Baekhyun coos, and suddenly Chanyeol feels delicate hands running through his hair.

It’s things like this that make it hard for Chanyeol to just suddenly give up on his love for Baekhyun. He’s an alpha that is surprisingly affectionate with everyone. _Everyone_. Even other alpha, despite their natural hesitancies towards each other. It’s this that draws Chanyeol in, that keeps his feelings caged.

The fingers feel so nice against his scalp, massaging his head rhythmically.

“Let me make you some breakfast,” Baekhyun removes his hand, causing Chanyeol to grumble. Can’t he just continue with the head massaging, leave the breakfast stuff ‘til later?

It takes awhile but eventually Chanyeol groans, stretching his arms over his head. When he stands, his ass feels slightly sore but it’s definitely not as bad as it had been last night. A good kind of pain, like the type he gets after a day at the gym. Feels like he’s accomplished something. But then the memory expands and suddenly he’s reminded of soft lips and passionate eyes. Oh man.

“I just cooked some eggs up for you, is that okay?” Baekhyun asks from the kitchen. He looks surprisingly well put together, clothes ironed and hair just as neat. The only indicator that keys Chanyeol in is the faint, lingering scent of omega that drifts through the kitchen and remains on the other. Early morning blowjob or something, he can tell.

“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks Baek,” Chanyeol moves over with a smile. He leans across and gives the alpha a one-armed hug, something that just makes him feel even worse. Why can’t he stop himself from doing things that hurt _him_ instead?

“No worries,” his best friend says, holding the pan out and dumping the eggs into a clean plate. Chanyeol can see the muscles in the alpha’s forearm flex, the defined muscle tone a bit too pleasing for the eye at 9 in the morning. “So, how was your night?”

Chanyeol chokes on a piece of egg, not expecting the sudden interrogation. But then he looks at the other and realises that it’s not an interrogation at all. Just a simple question, without any prior agenda.

“Oh, um,” Chanyeol coughs into his fist, ignoring the pain in his ass. Baekhyun looks slightly confused, cute eyebrows crossed together. “Uneventful.”

Which is anything but the truth but Baekhyun seems to accept it willingly enough. Damn, is Chanyeol really that much of a hermit that Baekhyun doesn’t even suspect he left the house in the slightest?

“Ah,” the alpha nods. “You know I have this omega friend that’s interested in you.”

“You?” Chanyeol snorts, playing with the scrambled egg on his plate. “You have omega _friends_?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, looking slightly sheepish. “Ugh, okay yes we have fucked—”

Chanyeol snorts. He knew it.

“—but we’re just friends now. Anyway, you’ve met him before. Remember Jongin?”

Of course he remembers Jongin. The beautiful bronze-skinned dancer that caught nearly every eye in the club they went to awhile back. As always, it was Baekhyun who had caught _him_ , who had swept the other up with his undeniable charm and took him to bed. Chanyeol remembers the omega because they had talked for a bit. A lot actually. He was really cute and Chanyeol was kinda, maybe, interested. Which is a big thing considering his practically, unfailing love.

He’s still salty to this day that the omega chose Baekhyun instead of him—even if Chanyeol would do the exact same _thing_. Then again, when he thinks about it, knot versus no knot? Yeah, he understands.

“That’s okay, I’m not interested in your sloppy seconds,” he’s only joking but there is a part of him that is somewhat… annoyed. Annoyed over the fact that Jongin can get Baekhyun with just a simple look and yet Chanyeol remains as the best friend? He doesn’t want Jongin, he wants _Baekhyun_.

“Please, Jongin’s really nice. _And_ , he seems really, really interested in you. When was the last time someone even touched you, Chanyeol?”

Last night, he thinks a little dryly, suddenly reminded of scorching alpha hands squeezing his ass and paddling him raw. And that _cock_. Hidden away behind the dark of his dress pants but clearly visible to Chanyeol’s hungry eyes.

“Exactly, you can’t even remember,” Baekhyun interprets his silence wrongly. “Why don’t you just come on a date with us?”

“Us?” Chanyeol blinks, and really, despite everything, he manages to catch this of all things. When he sees Baekhyun blush, an unsettlingly feeling rises in his gut.

“Okay, so, well. I’m kinda, maybe, with someone?” Baekhyun says, hesitant, before he quickly tries to explain. “We’re not serious, like at all. But he has a really great ass and well, you know me. Those omega booties.”

Those omega booties, indeed. Chanyeol sighs, pain spreading through his chest. A little dulled from the fact that he has to deal with this all the time, but pain nonetheless.

“Plus he kinda wanted to go on a date but I don’t want him to think we’re super serious or anything, so can you just _please_ come with me? Please take Jongin, please, please, please?”

Even if Baekhyun says they’re not serious, he still agreed to date the guy. Whoever the guy is. Which is immediately a lot different to normal Baekhyun who doesn’t stay tied down to anyone. That’s strange, _really_ strange.

“Can’t I just take Sehun with me?” Chanyeol mutters out, feeling pathetic. What a shit day. “He’s an omega.”

“What? No,” Baekhyun crosses his eyebrows together and gives Chanyeol a look like it’s the worst idea _ever_. “You guys just emanate bro-ness. Tao will know you’re faking it.”

“Why does it matter that he knows we’re faking it?” He whines. “We’re just trying to make your date, less date-y.”

Baekhyun continues to shake his head. “I’ll tell Jongin you’re coming.”

“Ugh, fine.” He better get a free meal out of all of this. Has to go on a date he doesn’t want and watch Baekhyun while he’s on his own date.

Baekhyun smiles wide and he bounds over to kiss Chanyeol on the head. “Thank you! I love you!”

He quickly leaves to his bedroom, saying something along the lines of making reservations. Chanyeol bites his lip, ignoring the feel of soft lips on his forehead and the warmth that spread through him because of it.

“Love you too.” He whispers, bitter.

*~*

Jongin looks very handsome. He has dressed up nicely for their date, hair parted and clothes well fitted. He smiles wide when he sees Chanyeol and shyly walks up to him. Chanyeol can smell his omega scent in the air, sweet and potent.

“Hi Chanyeol,” he says, voice soft. He’s honestly really fucking cute but Chanyeol tries to ignore those feelings.

“Hey, long time no see,” the beta smiles, a little tight.

He can see Baekhyun and his boyfriend sitting on a park bench right next to them. They look good together, really good and Chanyeol’s chest pains when he realises Baekhyun must have some feelings after all.

Jongin attempts to engage him in conversation and Chanyeol tries to respond. He does. Really. But he can’t stop glancing at Baekhyun and Tao, who are lost in their own conversation, who are constantly touching each other, who look really happy together.

It hurts, especially when he’s forced to put up this front for Jongin. Sweet, lovely Jongin who has a crush on him. Chanyeol _wants_ to talk to him, hell, he wants to _like_ him but… but…

Baekhyun.

They watch a movie together and he’s sitting next to both of them. Baekhyun and Jongin. He can kind of see Baekhyun’s hand slipping under the seat to touch Tao. Inappropriately too. But he quickly forces his gaze back to Jongin whose own hand is resting on the arm rest. Probably waiting for Chanyeol to reach out and grab it.

He doesn’t.

When the movie ends, they go out for dinner. He talks to Jongin, smiles at him, laughs with him but all he is, is polite. Nothing but polite. Same with Tao who he can’t help but hate. There’s no hatred in his expression though, only wide grins and loud laughter.

“Hey, we’re gonna head off,” Baekhyun says with a mischievous grin on his face. Chanyeol can hear Tao yip when Baekhyun reaches over to slap his ass. “I don’t think I’ll be coming home tonight,” he aims that towards Chanyeol.

“Have fun,” Jongin says with a smile on his face, giggling when Tao sends him a ‘help me’ look.

They leave and Jongin turns, teeth biting deep into his lip. He has an adorably shy expression on his face, looking so cute Chanyeol just wants to cuddle him.

“Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun,” Jongin drops his gaze. He clenches his hands together and Chanyeol can smell that omega scent once again. Very sweet and very strong, like a basket full of delicious lychees.

“Me too,” Chanyeol replies in turn, feeling like a scam as he lies through his teeth. “Have a good night.”

“Oh,” Jongin blinks in surprise, almost as if he was expecting Chanyeol to ask him to do something later. He quickly regains himself. “Thank you. You too.” 

Chanyeol sends one last smile and a wave before he turns away, ignoring the beta inside of him that yearns for companionship. When he reaches his car, he spends ten seconds closing his eyes through the hurt before he drives off.

And drives to Growl.

*~*

“Chanyeol, I wasn’t expecting you,” D.O’s voice is low and sultry, controlled and yet clearly curious.

As soon as he entered the establishment he asked the owner, a man by the name of Suho, if D.O was available.

“He is available,” Suho had smiled, hand languidly touching the top of his submissive omega’s nose. Just like last time, the omega was kneeling but his head now rested against Suho’s knee. Chanyeol felt a thrill of excitement run through him when he saw the omega’s stare burn hot. “I’ll give him a call to let him know you’re coming. Chen, would you be able to take Chanyeol to Room 6?”

The omega had nodded, lips widening into a Cheshire grin.

D.O is as elegantly dressed as last time, light pink dress shirt and dark slacks. He sits on the lavish couch, knees wide and hands clenched in between. There is a small smile lingering on his face and Chanyeol tries to quash the feelings running through his chest. God, this alpha is hot.

“I’m sorry for coming at such short notice,” Chanyeol bends his head and kicks slightly at the floor. The room is different to the one they were in before, the dark grey carpet blending nicely with his pants.

“Don’t apologise,” D.O says, grin widening. Chanyeol bites his lip when he feels his heartbeat gallop. “Come, sit.”

Chanyeol shuffles towards the couch, plopping gently onto the soft material. D.O’s scent is so thrilling up close, he can feel his hands turning hot in his grasp.

“What would you like to do today?” The alpha gestures to the table of instruments, and Chanyeol’s eyes flicker to a paddle similar to the one they had used last time.

“I…” Chanyeol hesitates, rubbing the material of his pants. The nerves are back.

Turns out, D.O is a lot more perceptive than he realised. “Are you okay? You seem a bit on edge.”

Chanyeol grimaces at the words, dropping his gaze. It’s the nerves plus everything that has happened tonight.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

His voice is soothing, sweeping over Chanyeol like a soft bristled brush. The tall beta lets out a gruff laugh, a twinge cynical and getting caught in his throat.

“Funny how I’ve only known you for two sessions and yet you can already tell better than my friends.”

Better than Baekhyun. His _best_ friend. The alpha he lives with.

D.O reaches a hand out and rests it on Chanyeol’s knee, sending him an encouraging look. His hand feels especially warm as it seeps through Chanyeol’s pants. It’s the expression on D.O’s face that just makes him want to confess everything. However hesitant he was in the beginning, and however new their relationship is, D.O is offering to hear it. Offering to hear about Chanyeol’s shitty problems.

“I...” he thinks over the evening. Baekhyun looked happy, really happy. Even if he said they were casual, he obviously liked Tao. And Jongin… who was so nice and beautiful but, Chanyeol just _can’t_. “I’ve been in love with my best friend for years.”

D.O remains quiet but he continues to rub his thumb into the soft skin next to the beta’s knee. It’s a movement that makes Chanyeol feel small and precious like he isn’t six feet tall and, well, not small. Or precious.

“He’s an alpha. He’s beautiful and fierce and I’ve loved him since we were kids,” he thinks back to the time when they were both tiny, running across the fields and laughing like kids do. “But he only likes omegas. Thinks that alpha and omega are a match made in heaven.” Chanyeol sighs, feeling bitter. “We live together and he fucks a lot. Like, a lot. And I have to smile through it all, as his best friend. As his _wingman_.”

D.O’s thumb rubs loops into his flesh, circle after circle after circle. It becomes cathartic after a while, like a mantra without words, and Chanyeol lets his worries out.

“He doesn’t get into relationships though, because he doesn’t like to be tied down. But today, he made me go on a double date with his new boyfriend and this omega he’s fucked in the past,” Chanyeol lets out a wheeze of a laugh when he realises how ridiculous the situation sounds. “And I was supposed to act like I was happy? Like I enjoyed watching him date his beautiful _omega_ boyfriend.”

“Is that why you like being treated roughly?” D.O asks, voice soft. He sounds everything but patronising, hand still warm around Chanyeol’s knee.

“Yeah,” the tall man blushes. “He likes the pliant omega type, where he’s able to let out his alpha instincts. Most omega are like that and I just wish I was an omega too.”

“Don’t think like that,” D.O chastises, eyes searching Chanyeol’s. The beta wonders what he can see in them. “You’re a beta Chanyeol and that’s wonderful. You were always meant to be a beta and the fact that he can’t appreciate you as one tells me that he’s the one missing out.”

“I know…” Chanyeol smiles a little pathetically. He casts his gaze away from D.O, heart beating fast at the alpha’s words. It’s so nice to hear someone reassure him of his worth, especially another alpha. “I still love him though.”

“Sweetheart…”

He hears D.O call him by the endearment and his heart bursts in his chest. How did he _find_ this alpha? This precious alpha that calls him _sweetheart_. A second later he’s swept into a hug, strong arms wrapped around his large frame and hugging him close. It’s comfort, nothing but comfort and Chanyeol feels the urge to cry.

D.O doesn’t shush him, he just lets Chanyeol cry, tears streaming down the tall man’s face and wetting the alpha’s shirt. His arms feel so tight and safe around Chanyeol, protecting him. The beta breathes in through his nose and the acute scent of alpha calms him.

It’s been awhile since he last cried, despite being a known crier throughout childhood. For what it’s worth, it feels good to cry, to let out his feelings. D.O is treating him so preciously too, pushing his head deep into his chest and rubbing his back. Chanyeol has half the urge to feel embarrassed because this is his dom, the alpha he’s only met twice now. He shouldn’t be crying into his chest.

But D.O seems kind, seems like he actually wants to console Chanyeol. And that’s what makes everything so confusing, makes him want to cry even louder. Here is an alpha that wants to hug him and make him feel better and, just, where is Baekhyun?

Eventually, he manages to calm down but D.O doesn’t release him. He keeps him wrapped, makes him feel small and petite, and Chanyeol relishes the warmth, feeling much like a small omega. D.O rubs his hands down Chanyeol’s side, soothing him with soft words.

“You’re wonderful, sweetheart.”

After a few more minutes, Chanyeol finally speaks. “I’m so sorry for crying on you and wasting your time. Can we continue with the session?”

D.O is quiet for a second or two before he reprimands Chanyeol. “Don’t apologise for that. You needed this. When was the last time you cried?”

It’s a good question. He doesn’t know.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to continue. We can do it some other time.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. No. He wants something now. He wants D.O’s hands on his body. He wants to feel the alpha. “Please, I want to.”

D.O stills but he releases Chanyeol, letting him sit up properly on the chair once again. His eyes are dark and he looks over the tall beta, as if deciding for himself the man is truly able to participate in another session. He eventually acquiesces.

“We’ll go slow, okay?” D.O speaks, slow, and Chanyeol can’t help but stare in awe at the man’s handsome face. “How about some sensory deprivation play? How do you feel about that?”

Chanyeol’s never done it before but he trusts D.O. He honestly, truly _trusts_ the alpha. The man has consoled him twice, treated him with nothing but reverence and respect. What kind of treatment is this? How did he honestly _find_ this dom? Surprisingly, he feels as though he trusts the alpha more than a lot of people he’s known for years. And they’ve only met twice.

“Would you be able to touch me? Too?” He asks a little hesitatingly. It’s embarrassing asking for this but D.O’s expression just softens, smiling at Chanyeol.

“Of course, if you want that.” D.O stands up, guiding Chanyeol towards the table of toys. “I won’t fuck you, okay? We’ll keep that for another time.”

Starting slow, okay, got it. Although despite that, Chanyeol can’t help but feel disappointed. The guilt spreads through him at the thought. What about Baekhyun, it whispers caustically.

What _about_ Baekhyun? He thinks back. Baekhyun isn’t here. Chanyeol can enjoy someone else’s company.

“I will use these on you, is that okay?” D.O points towards a variety of objects on the table. A long feather, a piece of silk, one large but thin strip of leather, two small metal balls. There are a few other things too like a wooden baton, some wool, and a glass dildo.

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathes out, heart pumping fast in his chest especially at the sight of the dildo. A wave of alpha scent rushes over him and he sends a glance towards D.O. The alpha’s eyes are dark, burning with unbridled fire. Chanyeol bites his lip to stop a groan from escaping.

“Do you remember the safe word?” D.O asks once Chanyeol has discarded his shirt and pants. All he’s left in are in his thin briefs that really do not hide the semi-hard boner he’s already sporting.

“Yes, sir.” He responds and D.O sends him a pleased glance.

Once again, he’s led to the long table. Just as he’s about to lie down, D.O comes back with two items.

“Put these on.”

He’s given a blindfold and a pair of headphones. He’s played with blindfolds before, but never has he ever put a pair of headphones on in the bedroom. Chanyeol reaches up to place them around his ears first, blinking when he realises just how effective they are. Noise cancelling headphones really work. D.O gestures for him to take them off, and Chanyeol does.

“I’m not going to do anything rough, okay? Sensory deprivation can be a fulfilling experience or turn into something terrifying, so before I use a new object, I will warn you by tapping you twice. Would you be able to take your underwear off too?”

Chanyeol nods, feeling his cheeks heat up. He leaves the pair of briefs on the ground, ignoring the urge to hide his half-hard erection.

D.O seems to notice his embarrassment and his face softens again. This time, he reaches a hand out to touch at Chanyeol’s cheek and jaw. “I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart.”

The beta’s heart flutters in his chest again, the simple endearment making him feel almost ridiculously overjoyed. He can’t explain what it is about the word, but there’s something about it, especially when D.O is the one saying it with just enough fondness in his deep tone. Chanyeol swallows and breathes out slowly. Okay.

There’s complete silence once he’s put the headphones on. D.O carefully helps him drag the blindfold over his eyes next and everything suddenly turns dark. And quiet. Very dark and very quiet.

Nothing happens for the new few moments as Chanyeol lays down on the table, body tingling with nerves and excitement. It’s a world of dark but the atmosphere is exceedingly calm, like he’s floating in the middle of space—body, mind and spirit. The only thing he can do is smell, and god damn does he _smell_ the alpha scent. It flows over him, wave after wave, heady and lustful.

The soft touch of gloves against his waist has him jumping slightly. He’s soothed instantly by those hands that drag over his chest and have him writhing. Already. This is just the beginning but he can feel leather, can feel it in a way that is so impossibly different to how he usually feels the material. The soft drag over his skin, moving across his torso in unpredictable ways, turns him hot. He doesn’t know where it’s going next, where it’s going to touch, and he hisses out, something he can feel in his vocal chords, when fingers pinch at his nipples.

It hurts because the touch is heightened, sight and sound now gone from his senses. All he can do is feel the pain, and enjoy the intense pleasure that follows.

Two taps against his nipple alert him for a second before a stark coldness slides along his left nipple. He jumps slightly again, not expecting the abrupt change. It feels so smooth against his skin, either the metal or glass. It’s the metal he realises a second later when the ball rolls over, pebbling his left nipple up and sliding down his stomach.

It leaves him for a second, a second where he stays motionless and waiting, until the ball is pressed against the inner of his thigh. He can’t hear D.O, can’t see how the alpha looks or hears, but what he can do is smell the effect. The alpha scent that he’s grown so accustomed to, the lust and arousal pumping through the air. All Chanyeol wants is for D.O to fuck him, to enjoy that knot. Like… like… Baekhyun’s.

He’s not able to finish that thought because he’s tapped again, two times and suddenly there’s a whoosh of soft silk gliding over the head of his cock. He moans, loud, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. The next thing he knows, there’s leather at his wrists and he’s guided to raise his hands above his hand. D.O forces him to remain in this position, arms above his head, left hand curled around his right wrist. He’s stuck in this position when the silk returns, like the softest touch, teasing the head of his hard cock.

It’s nothing that truly pleases him though because he wants a harder touch, like fingers around him. Like D.O’s fingers around him. Chanyeol is painfully hard, and he groans when the fingers tap him again, wooden baton now sliding up his cock. It hurts in the most pleasurable way possible. He can’t see what D.O is doing, just feel the response of his cock, pulsing as D.O drags the instrument and takes him apart, revealing the primal creature underneath.

 _Tap. Tap_.

The glass dildo. But it’s not pressing inside him just the way he wants it to. He’s teased again, cock bobbing as D.O drags it up and down, again, up and then down. The wooden baton is resting next to his balls while the indentations on the glass dildo catch on his foreskin. Chanyeol gasps loud, clenching his wrist. He wants to cum but D.O is not letting him.

He can’t cum this way. Not when all he gets are fleeting touches. It’s strange being so affected by the press of wood or the drag of metal. Two taps again and the silk is back, wafting over his nipples while the dildo continues to play with his cock. How many goddamn hands does D.O have?

The feeling is so intense, and he gasps when everything suddenly leaves him. Chanyeol’s body can’t stop tingling, from the tips of his nipples to his hard cock, a shiver runs through him in anticipation. The two taps against his hip have him jumping, especially when he notices they’re done with D.O’s _gloveless_ hand, and suddenly all he feels is wetness on his cock.

Chanyeol’s whole body quakes when D.O sucks, tongue curling around the head. Soft hands cup his balls as the alpha licks, tongue roving over the tip and causing Chanyeol to cry out. He’s so fucking sensitive today. The hunger in his gut compounds when D.O traces his tongue along the flesh of his thigh, hands now wrapped around the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

D.O doesn’t stop his teasing when he leans back, and yet for a split second, all contact is gone. The beta takes this moment to catch his breath, teeth gnawing on the soft of his lip. Phew. Except before he even knows it, before he can even process the last five minutes of pleasure-torture, D.O comes back down with fierce strength, blowing on the tip. Shivers run down Chanyeol’s spine, knees curving into V’s on instinct. He has no idea what’s going to happen next. D.O seems quite content just teasing him for the time being and it’s making Chanyeol’s hair stand on its end. He wants to _cum_.

“Please,” he whispers the word. He can’t hear it—it’s blocked by the headphones, but he knows the other does when he feels a warm hand stilling by the inner of his thigh.

A billowing tide of alpha scent rushes into him, making him feel deliriously frenzied. Almost incoherent. D.O ignores his request, surprising him with a lick to his nipple. A jolt of arousal continues to pile in his cock, the need to cum burning in his hips.

He tries again, “Please, sir.” It’s hoarse and gruff, hanging off the end of a groan. Chanyeol can’t quite hear it but he knows the effect it has, knows it does _something_ to D.O when he feels a bulge press up against his thigh. He moans loud then, head moving off the table before crashing back down. That _cock_ , he wants it. That knot, he wants it inside of him. God, _fuck_.

The mouth comes at him again, hot and wet and Chanyeol bucks his hips slightly in impatience. Frustration. He needs it, he _needs_ something. Instead, what he gets are a pair of strong hands instantly pushing his hips back down, fingers clenching hard around the skin. They feel so tight around his hips, Chanyeol’s sure they’re going to leave a bruise. And fuck, fuck, _fuck_ that’s so hot. He can only imagine Baekhyun’s pretty fingers leaving imprints on his skin.

The thought is expelled from his mind when that bulge rubs against his thigh again, hard and undeniable. There’s a strong fluttering burning through his skin like a humming bird, his need for harder touches, stronger grips and constant contact almost painful.

And so, he begs, again.

“Please sir, please fuck me,” The words sound so strange with the headphones on, echoing in his head. Chanyeol gasps loud when D.O squeezes his hips once more, hard enough he almost feels fingernails breaking through skin. “Please, please fuck me.”

A single pause. And suddenly everything is gone. No heat, no touch. Chanyeol almost thinks he’s won D.O’s knot when hands suddenly wrap around his cock again, pumping him _fast_. His legs spread wide on instinct, opening and allowing further space for D.O to jerk him off. The few callouses that line the alpha’s hand only add to the sensation, soft yet coarse skin driving up and down, again and again.

His orgasm is fast approaching and Chanyeol sweats into the table. He can hardly move, he can hardly breathe. It’s all a little too much when he can’t see or hear, when he has to rely on just touch.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He needs to cum, he needs to _cum_.

The pressure builds as D.O’s hands relentlessly pull at his balls, down his cock. It builds, and builds, and _builds_ before it suddenly stops. Everything hits him then, a force indescribable. Chanyeol pushes off the table with a gasp, knees rising and hips undulating. He falls back down with a _thump_ , D.O’s hand slowly fondling his cock, milking him through.

The tips of his fingers are shaking as his knees fall flat against the cool surface. An amount of time passes before he feels hands taking off the headphones and blindfold. It’s light that blinds him at once, body still racked against the bench-table and heart galloping like a racehorse. D.O’s face is the first thing he can properly make out, a smile at the edge of his lips.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” D.O’s voice rings like the most beautiful symphony after a period of silence. Its husky tone sends shivers down Chanyeol’s trembling spine as his mind makes sense of the words. _Sweetheart_. “So well.” He touches Chanyeol’s face and the beta’s eyes close shut.

D.O continues to whisper sweet nothings as he cleans Chanyeol up, taking a warm wet cloth and running it down the side of his leg. It feels _beautiful_.

Afterwards, D.O tucks him against his chest like a precious creature and Chanyeol nuzzles into the warmth. His body still feels a little drained and overly sensitive. It takes a little while for him to come back. He didn’t escape into subspace, not really, but the experience was still a little overwhelming for a green participant like him.

“How do you feel?” D.O asks a little while later when Chanyeol lies against the couch. “Anything you didn’t like?”

“I… no, actually,” he reveals, blinking widely. His mouth opens wide in surprise when he suddenly remembers something important. “Wait, what about you?”

He sends a quick glance towards D.O’s pants, and notices that the other’s erection has mostly gone down.

“I’m fine Chanyeol,” the alpha laughs huskily. “You’re a bit of a brat begging like that, I nearly fucked you on that table.”

The image of D.O fucking him on that table makes Chanyeol a little breathless. Holy shit. He wants that.

“Would that have been such a problem?” He replies, thinking about that bulge pressing against him and wishing he could have the real thing. Like Baekhyun’s cock.

“I promised before the scene that I wouldn’t fuck you. I try to keep my promises,” D.O smiles, reaching over to pat at Chanyeol’s head. The beta pouts. “Soon.”

He’ll hold the alpha to that.

D.O kisses him again before he leaves. The long, languid kiss just like last time. And just like last time, it doesn’t fail to get Chanyeol’s heart racing. He then grabs Chanyeol by the waist and cups the thick of his ass, leaving him with one last slap.

“Drive safely, sweetheart.”

*~*

Chanyeol doesn’t really see Baekhyun for nearly a week. It’s an odd change of pace considering how close they are. How close they’ve always been. Since they moved in together, it’s always been Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Not Chanyeol and the one Grandfather clock they have in the living room.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

It drones, monotonous.

The house feels so empty without Baekhyun, so quiet and remote without the alpha’s warmth. Baekhyun’s fiery personality lights the house up, keeps it bright and exciting. Now that it’s just Chanyeol, the air seems cool and ghostly, like an abandoned graveyard.

He calls Sehun up but apparently he’s busy (and on a Saturday of all things!). Usually, he and Baekhyun do something—like watch a movie or go out to eat. Instead, Chanyeol lies on the couch, head planted into the soft material. FoodNetwork is one thing that will never abandon him, he thinks a little dry, Guy Fieri will always be his true best friend.

He’s halfway through a back-to-back episode of Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives when the house-door opens. It catches Chanyeol off-guard and he nearly tumbles off the sofa in surprise. Thank God he didn’t start lazily touching himself for no reason.

“Chanyeollie! You’re home,” Baekhyun’s sing-songs, dumping a medium-sized duffle bag onto the kitchen counter. He shakes his head like a pup, hair falling into his eyes, and Chanyeol ignores the scent of omega. 

“I’ve been home every day. I think I should be the one saying that to you,” he keeps his eyes on Guy Fieri’s frosted tips, stomach doing flips. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to just suddenly come home like this.

“Ha,” Baekhyun chuckles, awkward. Chanyeol looks at the alpha, noticing the slight reddening of his cheeks. “Yeah. I didn’t mean to stay there for so long.”

“Mm.”

“Tao’s not on heat suppressants, so…” Baekhyun’s grin is something feral, and oh, yeah now that Chanyeol really looks, he does seem pretty well fucked out.

“You’re reeking omega. Did you even have a shower before you came back?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows raised high into his hair.

“I did…” Baekhyun frowns. He lifts an arm to sniff under his armpit. “Tao’s heat must not be completely over then.”

Oh great.

“… So you’re going to go back?” Chanyeol tries to remain nonchalant, like Baekhyun leaving to stay with his boyfriend for a week doesn’t affect him at all.

The alpha pauses for a second, most likely thinking over the situation. It makes the tall man somewhat angry for reasons he can’t exactly explain. Baekhyun should’ve just stayed away the whole time. Instead he came back home and got Chanyeol’s hopes up. Ugh.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Baekhyun eventually decides. He shuffles over from the kitchen, large hoodie covering his hands and making him look especially cute. Pushing Chanyeol in the shoulder, he snuggles into the couch. “Why are you watching Guy Fieri?”

Ignoring the question, Chanyeol moves to inspect his best friend. He looks a little worn out, slight bags hanging under his eyes, but overall he looks good. Happy. Satiated.

“FoodNetwork didn’t abandon me for a week like you did. I think you have relinquished your title of best friend.”

“What?” The alpha gasps, eyes widening in mock outrage. Slapping Chanyeol in the shoulder, he tsks. “How dare you. You should be—oh, oh! I forgot to ask. How did the date with _Jongin_ go?”

It’s such a sudden change in topic, Chanyeol blinks. He wasn’t expecting to be interrogated today. Baekhyun continues to push him in the shoulder, wagging his eyebrows in a way that’s almost obscene.

“How’d it _go_? He’s great huh?” Baekhyun’s grin is lecherous, nudging Chanyeol hard.

“Nothing happened,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes with a chuckle. Jongin, man, he had nearly forgotten all about the omega.

“What do you mean nothing happened?” The short alpha groans and he hits Chanyeol this time.

“Ouch, what the fuck.” Chanyeol jumps, soothing the pain in his arm. Baekhyun doesn’t look nearly as apologetic as he should and the tall man elbows him back.

“What do you mean nothing happened?” Baekhyun asks again, turning to face Chanyeol. He pushes his spindly legs up on the couch, arms wrapping around the limbs and looking like a cute alpha burrito. “He was so into you.”

“I guess I wasn’t really into him,” Chanyeol shrugs, coolly. Baekhyun sends him a disappointed glance, resting his head on the beta’s shoulder.

A sigh. “I’ll find you someone good soon.”

“Funny you’re saying that,” Chanyeol ignores the lump in his throat. Baekhyun is lying on him after all. “I mean, I’m surprised you’re staying with Tao.”

Which really is a big thing. Baekhyun never stays with just one person. _Never_. That’s why Chanyeol’s been so mopey.

“We’re just casual,” Baekhyun instantly brushes off, waving his hand in the air to highlight just how temporary they are. His cheek digs deep into Chanyeol’s shoulder and the beta can smell the strange mix of alpha and omega scent flowing off him. “Besides, you’re the type that likes to stay with someone. I’ll find someone you like, don’t worry.”

He says it with such conviction in his tone, Chanyeol bites his lip. It’s not a bad idea, it may actually distract Chanyeol from his Baekhyun-feelings. Except, how would a new partner think of Chanyeol having a _dom_. Because he has one now, there’s no doubt about it. D.O feels like a true miracle in Chanyeol’s life of bland—kind, thoughtful, thorough, in control, _kind_. God, was he kind. He’s booked another appointment for next Wednesday. 

For the rest of the week, Baekhyun makes it his mission to find someone for Chanyeol. He stays huddled on the couch, on his phone, swiping left and right—mostly left. It takes Chanyeol walking past this sight nearly three times until he realises just how suspicious it is.

“Did you make a Tinder account for me?!” He steals the phone from Baekhyun’s hand, holding it above his head when the alpha reaches for it.

“I don’t know?” Baekhyun responds instantly, deflating when Chanyeol sends him a look. “Maybe?”

“Who the heck are you swiping for anyway?” Chanyeol squints at the phone. There’s a picture of this man, Hyunjoon, 26, beta, not very handsome. “What does _superlike_ mean?”

“You’re only given one superlike for the day, so that means that person _really_ likes you.” 

Huh. Hyunjoon may not be very handsome but that’s _nice_ , Chanyeol guesses. A thread of glee runs through him at the thought of someone thinking he’s handsome. He swipes right. Hi Hyunjoon.

“What is this bio? _A beta who’s about to make your life better._ What the hell is this shit?” Chanyeol scrolls through his profile. The selfies Baekhyun had chosen aren’t too bad. Cute enough to pull at least a few people, he thinks. It really worked on that Hyunjoon guy after all.

“I thought it was smart,” Baekhyun grumbles but Chanyeol’s attention is swept away by the app. “You have a few matches by the way.”

Moving back to the couch, Chanyeol sits on the soft cushion. Baekhyun instantly snuggles up next to him, tapping on the screen.

“Here,” he gestures towards the five new conversations that Chanyeol’s able to engage in. “This Jongdae guy is really cute. An omega! Look at his smile. I’m kinda jealous.”

Chanyeol squints at the screen, eyes locked on the profile. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong, he is cute. Really cute actually, he thinks as he swipes through a few photos. That smile is gorgeous. But for some reason, Chanyeol can’t help but think he’s seen him before.

“Talk to him.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, taking the phone out of the tall man’s hands. “Useless.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Chanyeol replies helplessly. The swiping thing is okay, but actual talking?

“Here. ‘Hey, how are you going?’ Done. Too easy,” Baekhyun flicks the phone back and Chanyeol struggles to catch it.

“You take it, please. I have no idea what to say.” And he doesn’t. Especially not to pretty smile Jongdae.

“Look he replied! ‘Hey’, aww he said hey back,” Baekhyun smiles wide, staring at the screen for a second longer. Then, he frowns. “Wait, do you know this guy?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks over the screen.

_Surprised to see you on here. Lol._

_Your selfies are almost as cute as you in real life._

_I like your V pose._

“You know him?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Did he go to school with a Jongdae? From work? Gym? His face did look familiar, especially his lips. That smile. Really familiar.

The phone buzzes again and Chanyeol’s eyes run wide when he reads the message.

_How was D.O last time? I hope he wasn’t too rough. He’s usually a dear though._

“D.O? Who’s D.O?” Baekhyun frowns just as Chanyeol rips the phone from the alpha’s hand. He hits the home button instantly, deleting the app just as fast. “What the hell?”

“I don’t like Tinder…” Chanyeol mutters, palms turning clammy. Fuck, that was close. Too close. Jongdae… he was… he is… Chen. The submissive by the entrance of Growl. Suho’s sub. No wonder those lips were familiar. The rest of his face is usually covered by that mask, the one with the pointy spikes on the top.

“Who was that? Who’s D.O? What’s rough?” Baekhyun continues to frown, poking Chanyeol in the arm when the other doesn’t reply. “Oi. Answer me.”

“Just some friends,” Chanyeol coughs, looking away. Think. _Think_. “D.O’s my, um, personal instructor. At the gym. Jongdae was just asking if he was pushing me too hard. You know? Too many weights. Yeah.”

“Then why didn’t you recognise Jongdae at first?” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

Uh, um, uhhh.

“He doesn’t look that cutesy in real life,” Chanyeol quickly changes the subject. “Hey, why were all the people betas and omegas? Where were the alphas?”

He was wondering where all the alpha were as he swiped across. It swapped between omega and beta at a very consistent rate, no alpha daring to slip through.

“Alpha?” Baekhyun sounds surprised, and Chanyeol turns to face his friend. The man is sitting on the side of the couch, arms wrapped around his legs as usual. “You like… alphas?”

“Uh, yes?” Chanyeol sends his friend a look. What is Baekhyun talking about? “I’ve liked alphas my whole life.”

One alpha in specific. But who’s talking about the specifics?

“What the hell?” Baekhyun frowns, shaking his head. “I thought… I thought you just liked betas and omegas. I didn’t realise you liked alphas.”

Chanyeol crosses his eyebrows, shaking his head. He’s pretty sure they’ve had this talk. 1st year of college, after a few shots. Baekhyun’s reaction surprises him though. The alpha looks sufficiently stunned, like he had never even considered this a possibility. Which is dumb because he’s Chanyeol’s _best friend_. His _roommate_. Really shows how little Chanyeol brings people home.

He can’t stop thinking about Baekhyun’s shock, his surprise, for the rest of the day. The man had looked so staggered, so out of it. Did Baekhyun finally realise that Chanyeol was an option? Maybe, _maybe_ , he liked Chanyeol. He had a crush on Chanyeol but pushed it aside because he thought the beta didn’t like alphas.

What an idea. 

When they eat dinner, Chanyeol looks for any hint that Baekhyun’s finally pulling the moves. He had seemed pretty shocked when the whole ‘Chanyeol reveal’ happened, but since then, nothing really has changed. They watch a movie, Baekhyun sits on the right side of the couch and plants his feet in Chanyeol’s lap. Average stuff.

The next day, he wakes up hopeful. Maybe Baekhyun will reveal his feelings today.

He doesn’t.

The next day after that. He doesn’t again.

A few more days pass and Chanyeol starts to lose hope. He’s being unrealistic. Baekhyun was just shocked Chanyeol liked alphas because, well, he didn’t know that about his best friend. Not because he _likes_ Chanyeol. Not because he loves Chanyeol.

It all comes to a head when Baekhyun stops him on Wednesday, just as he’s about to go to work.

“Hey, I have this alpha friend…”

“Huh?” Chanyeol turns, heart in his throat. He hopes this isn’t going where he thinks it’s going.

Baekhyun raises his head, smile on his face. “He’s cute. I think you’d like him.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says, mouth wide, open and heart _yearning_. This hurts, this _hurts._ Baekhyun doesn’t like him at all. He was just being unrealistic. Baekhyun instead wants to pawn him off to his alpha friend. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“What?” Baekhyun frowns, seeming to notice Chanyeol’s hurt expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Chanyeol begins, before he quickly closes his mouth. Clenching his fist, he lets out a deep breath. “I’m late for work.”

The last thing he sees is Baekhyun’s confused expression, and he closes his eyes. One day of work and then he’ll see D.O tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Restraints?” D.O asks as Chanyeol sits on the complimentary couch. It’s black, fake leather, but comfy nonetheless. “What kind of restraints? Regular ankle, wrist stuff? A spreader bar?”

“A what?” Chanyeol blinks at the name, eyes flicking past the large kit in the corner. He fidgets with his hands. “I was, um, thinking that. Uh. Big ‘X’ thing.”

Which is a good enough term for him. It kind of reminds him of those devices they use in the circus. Those large spinning wheels knife throwers use to generate fear in their victims and everyone watching. Okay, bad thoughts. D.O won’t be throwing knives at him—unless Chanyeol wants him to. He quickly imagines D.O brandishing a knife. It’s an image that comes easily to him. Strange. 

“The St. Andrews Cross?” D.O points over to the imposing frame, mouth widening into a smile. “You can call it an X thing if you want to though. Cute.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up and he turns his gaze away. He has a vague feeling that D.O is making fun of him. How is he supposed to know what it’s called?

“Alright, we can use that,” D.O nods, moving over to the table of toys. “What would you like me to use on you today?”

The dark riding crop is there, but it’s the few floggers on the left side of the table that catch Chanyeol’s attention. They range in colour and size as well as material. Some are braided, one looks like it’s made out of fur.

“I like the riding crop but can we use a flogger?” Chanyeol runs his fingers over the tails of a flogger. The handle is red, criss-crossing beautifully with black.

“We can always use both,” D.O sounds amused as he moves over to the table. “Which one would you like? When we used the paddle the other day, did you like that sting feeling? Or would you prefer something a bit thuddier.”

Thuddier. Oh god, that sounds terrifying—like a punch in the gut or something that’s going to cause internal damage.

“I like the sting, I think.”

“Okay,” D.O nods, reaching an arm over to pick at a soft blue flogger. “The tails on this one are made out of suede and provide more of a sting than a thuddy feeling. I will use it on your upper shoulders and your ass. No bones or joints to avoid breakage and not your lower back either to avoid injury to your organs. Shoulders and ass, okay?”

D.O used the paddle on his shoulders and ass last time and it was, well, wonderful. Chanyeol can only imagine what it would be like with a flogger. He nods quickly. “Yes.”

“Let me show you how I use it so you can get a sense of what it’s like.” His fingers wrap around the handle, grip tightening in experience, before he swings his wrist. The flogger glides through the air in fast strokes. “That’s the circular motion. This is the Figure 8.” The alpha raises his arm out a bit more this time, long arches turning into Figure 8s.

The sight of D.O swinging the flogger is beautiful, a craft that has been perfected and then some. He bites his lip as he swings, dark eyes intense and in concentration. The fluidity in his sweeps, as his elbows sway in rhythmic precision, is breathtaking. D.O is breathtaking.

“There is a style of two-handed flogging called the Florentine technique,” D.O speaks, slowing down his swing and grabbing the tails of the suede instrument in his left hand. “But we’ll leave that until you want that thuddier feel.”

“How do you know I’ll want it?” Chanyeol asks, breathless.

“Oh, I know you will,” D.O responds with a smile that makes Chanyeol light-headed. “Sexual contact…”

The words catch Chanyeol’s attention and he immediately turns to face the other. Hopeful.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

Ugh, _fuck_. D.O’s eyes are on fire. He stares Chanyeol down like a predator stalking its prey. A rush of alpha punches Chanyeol, making him groan.

“Yes, fuck, _please_.”

D.O smiles and Chanyeol’s heart races. That alpha _knot_. He can’t wait. 

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“I do.”

“Would you like to begin?” D.O asks, smile dropping from his face. He looks serious, flogger in hand. Chanyeol gulps.

“Yes, sir.”

Once he’s naked, D.O guides him to the cross. The alpha presses his fingers into Chanyeol’s lower back as he urges the beta along, the warmth strangely arousing. For once he’s not wearing his usual gloves and Chanyeol wonders why.

“I can provide a better wrist swing without the gloves,” D.O answers Chanyeol’s wordless question and the beta blinks in surprise. “You looked curious.”

Oh, well then.

D.O pushes him to face the cross, bare cock brushing against the soft pleather material. The alpha steps closer then, body enveloping Chanyeol from behind. Oh god, Chanyeol can feel the slightest graze of heat against his ass and he bites his lip. _Fuck_. He’s going to get that soon.

“Raise your arms.”

D.O’s voice is low, a hair’s breadth away from a whisper. Warmth wafts over Chanyeol’s ear, turning the cartilage numb.

The beta acquiesces, raising his arms above his head. D.O clasps him then, fingers brushing by Chanyeol’s pulse and, most likely, feeling his racing heartbeat.

He tests the restraints then, pulling with his wrists. The frame is sturdy, not budging in the slightest, keeping him within. D.O shuffles down to clasp the restraints around his ankles and Chanyeol _wishes_ he could see the alpha bent down.

D.O steps away from him then, all contact gone. It’s a moment of rest, a lull in the activity, probably meant to calm him. Except Chanyeol feels anything but calm. A flurry of nerves run through him. He’s restrained now, unable to move even the slightest fraction. Pushing his legs, he tests the lower restraints, quickly realising he is stuck. Naked and stuck to this X. God. His legs are stretched wide open and he can only imagine what he looks like to the alpha standing behind him.

“Gorgeous,” he hears D.O mutter only a few seconds later.

A hand grips his ass then, squeezing the flesh for a moment before he’s slapped. It feels good being taken apart like this. Used. God, Baekhyun would take him apart so _good_.

No. Baekhyun wouldn’t. Because Baekhyun doesn’t like him.

It annoys him how quickly his mind switches to Baekhyun. He’s enjoying D.O’s presence, writhing underneath him—but then, just as fast, the thought of Baekhyun is able to invade his mind, dulling his feelings.

A brief touch of leather against his upper right shoulder shakes him from his thoughts. That’s not the flogger. A brief slap makes him blink. Oh, _oh_. It’s the riding crop.

“Can’t forget to warm up before we begin our real impact play,” D.O speaks, voice low and sensual. He slaps the crop against Chanyeol’s left shoulder this time, pattering the area with medium hits. It’s nothing that’s really painful, but it does get his blood flowing, which he realises is probably the intention.

D.O glides the leather over his shoulder, hitting the skin repeatedly in some areas. It’s a nice kind of hit, not so much stingy or thuddy insofar as a gentle pat. The contact brings goosebumps to his skin, he can’t wait for _more_.

A hand grabs his ass then, fingers clenching and leaving with another brief slap. Chanyeol moans into his raised shoulder. He loves D.O’s hands on him. They grip his ass forcefully, unforgiving. The alpha takes him in just the way he wants the man to. Another slap to his right cheek has him pushing his butt out, wanting more. The riding crop patters a loving rally of kisses over his cheeks, from left to right, then back.

It’s gone a second later, replaced with another hand slap. D.O grabs him then, muscular body enveloping the beta from behind. He can feel the alpha’s hard cock pressing hard in between the crease of his ass.

“ _Fuck_ , sir.” Chanyeol groans, undulating his hips to gain more friction.

“Careful, sweetheart,” D.O reminds, both hands now clenching around the beta’s hips. “Control yourself.”

The alpha gently pushes Chanyeol’s hips back into the frame, a small warning to not act out and, well, grind on D.O’s cock again. Chanyeol wishes he could comply, but the alpha’s cock and that _scent_. The man is radiating lust and arousal, and it’s going straight to Chanyeol’s head— _cock_. He wants that knot in him. He _needs_ it. And that damn name. _Sweetheart_. Fuck.

D.O leaves him again and Chanyeol groans at the sudden lack of warmth. The slide of D.O’s dress clothes against his skin feels especially soothing, especially when it’s combined with a sharp grip or a sudden clench to his ass. Chanyeol needs more.

He’s shocked by a pair of soft lips against his shoulder, and Chanyeol gasps out loud.

“I’m going to begin,” D.O whispers into the beta’s neck, lips grazing the hint of skin.

Chanyeol is not given time to recover before tails of suede graze down his back, a caress, something loving. It starts then, against his left shoulder.

D.O is not going easy this time, not like how he let Chanyeol adjust before. It’s not a gentle hit, a little forceful and leaving some of that sting he had promised. The suede rubs down his tailbone, fanning the slight of his right ass-cheek before he’s hit on the shoulder again.

“Ow,” he flinches, pain rippling. The sting lasts, prickling along his shoulders.

“Ow?” D.O’s voice is soft, nothing like the hard persona he had on before. “Too much?”

“N-no sir,” Chanyeol chokes out when D.O hits again, right shoulder this time.

“Hmm…” D.O murmurs, picking up in speed.

It’s fast now, consistent, like what he had shown Chanyeol earlier. The circular style, Chanyeol vaguely remembers through the haze in his head. Unlike the previous sessions, the pain is stinging quite vibrantly now. Whether it’s the instrument or the technique, Chanyeol bites his lip and lets out a groan when D.O executes a flog with even harder force.

“Uh, uh—ahh,” Chanyeol groans into his shoulder when he feels the tails run down to his ass and strike him just as promptly.

D.O is alternating now, must be doing the Figure 8s, hits spreading all over Chanyeol’s ass. It grazes the skin for the slightest second, the sting turning the area painful and hot. It _hurts_ and Chanyeol whimpers.

“You sound gorgeous, sweetheart,” D.O’s voice is controlled, not disrupting the rhythm of licks against Chanyeol’s ass. “You’re doing so well. Taking my hits so well.”

The words get Chanyeol’s heart soaring, and he bites his lip hard, teeth digging into the soft flesh. D.O raises the attacks back to Chanyeol’s shoulder again, a forceful strike to left. The beta whimpers.

“Let it out, darling.”

Chanyeol cries out a second time, feeling the suede run across the mark. Stroking the burning skin, he moans, noisy. It takes him a second or two to realise just how hard he is pressing into the frame, stiff cock chafing against the smooth material. With a glance downwards, he closes his eyes at the sight of precum beading at the angry head.

D.O continues the flogging, alternating in both style and force. He gives Chanyeol time to calm before he attacks the beta’s ass, palm slipping out to grab, and then _pull_.

“Ungfh,” Chanyeol moans, a little in pain but mostly in pleasure. The tails of the flogger soothe the hurt almost instantly after. His cock jerks into the frame. He wants D.O’s hands on him. He wants D.O’s _cock_.

“Say it louder, sweetheart,” D.O sounds less in control now, voice strained. The idea of D.O’s rigid restraint starting to finally wane is so hot, and Chanyeol moans on instinct. “That’s it darling, you’re doing so well. Just one more set.”

D.O’s _harder_ now, if that’s possible, and Chanyeol wriggles against the frame, fingers clenching into fists. The Figure 8s against his shoulders increase in force and speed, _thwap thwap thwap thwap._

The sting lingers as D.O _whips_ him with the flogger, hard, fast, _faster_ , and causing Chanyeol to cry out. His hand grip starts to hurt. Only a few more.

“Count with me, sweetheart,” D.O is panting now—almost as much as Chanyeol who is gasping against the frame, torso tremoring. “10.”

 _10_.

“T-ten,” Chanyeol bites his lip, voice hoarse. The flogger trails down his spine, a period of calm before D.O whips him hard on the ass.

  1. _8\. 7._



“Nine, eight,” Chanyeol gasps loud as the seventh-last paths just slightly below his ass and onto the soft skin underneath. “ _S-seven_.”

“You’re doing _wonderful_ , sweetheart,” D.O’s voice is hoarse, thick with emotion and Chanyeol closes his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. “With me, six.”

  1. _5._



“Six.” Left cheek. “F-five!” Right cheek, _hard_.

  1. _3\. 2._



“Four, three!” Figure eights again. “T-two!” A lingering _thwap_ just under his right shoulder.

_1._

“One!” Chanyeol cries out, a severe hit to his ass, on an angle and grazing both cheeks. He drops then, head hanging, held up only by the clasps pulling at his wrists. He’s panting, loud, and his cheeks feel wet from the slight dispersal of tears. The sting in his back and ass remains, soreness running through him.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” D.O is back instantly, flogger replaced with that cool gel from the previous time, massaged into his shoulders and ass. “So, so well. You take it so _well_.”

The praise is a bit much for Chanyeol who is hanging limp, arms sore now that the strenuous activity has halted. D.O continues to whisper praises into his skin, the gel feeling so cool and wonderful against his skin.

It takes him a second to realise just how hard he still is against the frame and when D.O’s fingers linger near his crease, he pushes out.

“Please, sir.” His voice sounds gruff, gravelly from crying out. Adrenaline runs through his skin, each individual pore searing like a blister. Now that he has time to compartmentalise his thoughts, he can feel that alpha scent run over him like a blanket, the air almost vibrating with its intensity. He didn’t realise just how _aroused_ D.O was during the session. Sure, he sounded affected but now that Chanyeol can think through the haze, the scent is overpowering.

“Are you sure?” D.O asks, hands stilling by the beta’s ass. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Chanyeol shakes his head, wishing he could see the look on the man’s face. “Sir, I need you.”

The words seem to incite something in D.O who leaves Chanyeol instantly. He returns a second later, left hand spreading Chanyeol’s cheeks apart. If he was an omega, he’d be _leaking_ on the alpha right now. Instead, all he feels is his hole clenching, eager for D.O to knot him hard into this fucking frame.

A cool, lubed finger circles his entrance for a second, letting Chanyeol adjust to the sudden intrusion. The beta falls forward on the X, tongue lolling out in pleasure. He has been waiting the whole night, the whole _week_ for this.

D.O’s fingers feel sure as they push into him, a second one entering soon after. The alpha scissors them, stretching Chanyeol, pumping the digits in and out, and in and _out_.

“I have to stretch you out nice and thoroughly,” the words are whispered against the back of Chanyeol’s neck, D.O’s lips pressing soft into his skin. “Need to get you ready for my knot.”

Fuck. _Fuck_. His cocks jumps at the words, rubbing against the frame in a way that’s just a little painful. He needs that knot in him right now.

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpers, three fingers now stretching him. “I need you, sir.”

“Shh, baby.” A kiss against his upper shoulder sends tingles down the beta’s spine. “I need to stretch you more so I won’t hurt you too much.”

Four fingers now, nearly the alpha’s whole hand. D.O drizzles some more lube down his back, the liquid a cool blessing. It piles in the crease of Chanyeol’s ass for a moment before D.O shoves it in. The slide is smooth and easy, and Chanyeol pants against the frame.

He hears a rip of something sound behind him and he hazily thinks, _condom_.

“Okay,” D.O says, removing his hand from Chanyeol’s ass and causing the beta to whimper out. The tall man’s arms are still above his head and he can’t even _move_. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes— _ah_!”

Chanyeol cries out when D.O grips him by the hips and thrusts. It’s still a bit of a stretch despite the alpha’s thorough prep. The head catches on his rim teasingly before the alpha pushes through, sinking deep, slow, like a hot knife through butter.

It feels… indescribable. D.O’s cock is thick, taking Chanyeol apart with almost every thrust.

“You take me so well,” D.O grunts, grabbing Chanyeol’s ass and slapping it until the beta can feel the skin tingle under a rough hand. He’s still sore from their previous session. “You just take it like you were _meant_ for it.”

Meant for it. He is _meant_ for it.

“Look at this fucking _ass._ God fuck,” D.O groans into Chanyeol’s shoulder, teeth sinking into soft muscle. Chanyeol cries out, arms flexing, but his wrists are caught by the clasps, preventing movement. “You just take my cock like a champion.”

D.O slaps his ass again, just as he plunges in and out, now speeding up in tempo. It’s fast, debilitating and Chanyeol thinks—oh, _oh!_

“Fuck!” He blubbers into his shoulder, an intense wave of pleasure ramming into him. “F-fuck sir, there.”

“There?” D.O asks, breathing heavy. He changes the angle to keep hammering Chanyeol in his most sensitive area and causing the beta to _break_.

It’s so much, almost too much, and Chanyeol cries into frame, intense pinpoint pleasure attacking him in a way that’s almost painful. Combined with the impact play from earlier, D.O rams up his pace, consistently hitting his prostate and making the beta’s cock weep. He thinks he might actually cum.

“S-s-sir,” Chanyeol whimpers uncontrollably when he feels the alpha’s knot swell up from behind.

“Mm, Chanyeol?” D.O asks, voice low and breathy. He doesn’t stop his pace though. Hard, fast, hitting that fucking spot in Chanyeol.

“I—I—” Chanyeol closes his eyes, breaths coming out in short pants. He can’t even think anymore.

“Do you think you can take my knot?” Chanyeol doesn’t know how D.O manages to speak so well when he can barely utter a single word. “Can you spread even wider for me?”

D.O is already thick by normal alpha standards, so it’s almost scary imagining just how big that knot is going to be. But this is what Chanyeol has been waiting for—for D.O’s knot to take him and use him in the way only an alpha can.

“Yes!” He yips, high, teeth biting into his lip. “I can, sir.”

“Perfect,” D.O says, taking his hand to slap again at Chanyeol’s ass. The sting from before isn’t there, now fused into the pleasure of D.O’s thrusting and becoming one. “Are you going to cum soon?”

He, he thinks so. But…

“Can you touch me?” He gasps out when D.O’s fingers clench tight around his hips. Fuck, he _loves_ that.

“Hmmm…” D.O slows down in pace, his thrusts gradually becoming less jerky and more forceful. Driving deeper, _harder_. “Do you think you can cum without me touching you?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admits, weak. Never has he cum from just prostate simulation before.

“Well, let’s see and find out.”

What comes next is _brutal_. D.O ramps up the pace even faster, holding Chanyeol’s hips and thrusting with all his alpha strength into the beta’s prostate. It _hurts_ , it fucking hurts and Chanyeol feels like he’s riding a tidal wave of pleasure and pain. And yet, it feels so good, the tingling in his cock indicating that he can actually cum. He can cum like this, from this outright ruthless piledrive beating into his prostate.

“I’m close, sweetheart.” D.O whispers into Chanyeol’s neck and the beta closes his eyes in anticipation. “I’m going to stretch you.”

The alpha stills then, and it takes Chanyeol a second to realise he’s getting more lube. What he feels next is a finger probing at his tight entrance that is already engulfing one large alpha cock. As if by instinct, Chanyeol opens up for him, the slide of an extra finger guided by a slick amount of lube. Betas aren’t quite made for knots like omegas, but they can do it. Chanyeol can do it.

D.O stretches him even further and Chanyeol feels like his body is on the path to destruction. He hasn’t been with an alpha in years, his body having not needed to stretch so wide in such a long time. It hurts but it’s as similarly satisfying. He’s finally getting the sexy, dom alpha’s knot.

“You’re doing so well,” D.O praises him, reverence in his tone. Chanyeol whimpers louder. “Just a little more, darling.”

He pushes into Chanyeol the slightest amount more before he retracts his fingers, leaving just his cock inside. Instantly, Chanyeol deflates, immediately missing the fingers and the painful spread. That thought leaves his mind a second later when D.O ramps up the pace once again, cock returning to its rightful place bludgeoning into Chanyeol’s prostate.

“A—ah,” Chanyeol sobs, the sudden impact unexpected. His fast approaching orgasm seems to be right back at where it was from before, put on hold rather than left completely. He’s nearly there, he’s _nearly_ there.

“Chanyeol, I’m—” is what he hears before D.O pushes in even further, knot finally locked in.

“ _Alpha!”_ Chanyeol _breaks_ as his orgasm consumes him. A rush of blinding white overtakes his head, drawn to the very pit of his stomach and surrounding him in a way he didn’t realise it could.

Suddenly everything’s different because Chanyeol’s _off_. There is no pain now, the world tinted a strange rosegold. His arms feel oddly sore, but that doesn’t matter at all because it’s secondary. Everything is secondary. He feels like he’s flying through space, like an astronaut unhindered by gravity. Off, off and _away_.

There’s a push against his body, his hands suddenly falling down and almost dropping him to the ground. Except he doesn’t fall, because there’s a pair of arms that support him, hold him—nice and strong and warm and soothing. Mm.

“You’re safe, sweetheart,” he hears, the words spoken low.

 _Sweetheart_ , he thinks. What a nice name. And spoken by the man holding him too. He rubs the hair on Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol? Oh, yeah, that’s him, he thinks, snuggling into a warm chest. A nice man. A nice alpha.

It takes time before he regains himself. How much, he isn’t sure, but it feels like it takes a significant period before Chanyeol is able to blink his eyes. His face is pressed into D.O’s waist, nose nuzzling the area like a well satisfied kitten. He sure feels like one as the alpha continues to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, gently massaging.

“What happened?” He asks, slightly groggy.

“You fell into subspace,” D.O smiles at him, the sight almost blinding to Chanyeol’s eyes. Subspace, that hypnotic high some subs drop into after an intense session. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers on instinct, before he blinks and really thinks over the situation. The session was a lot rougher today, much different to their previous scenes. A throb in his shoulders and ass reminds him of what they did and he, for some reason, giggles. Loud. “Sorry, I’m. I—”

“Shh,” D.O’s hands are so nice running through his hair. “You don’t need to speak.”

And so he doesn’t. He just enjoys feeling boneless, unable to slink away as D.O pets him with pious care. 

“I’m going to call you a cab because I don’t think you’re in a position to drive,” D.O voice sounds fond. Chanyeol likes it when the alpha talks like this.

“Okay,” Chanyeol smiles. He’s mostly sobered up but he still does feel slightly strange. Off. Too happy.

“I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure everything’s okay and we can talk about what you liked/disliked.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol repeats, mouth wide. D.O sends him a soft smile.

“Come here,” the alpha says, and Chanyeol pushes his body into sitting position, shuffling closer to the man.

D.O takes Chanyeol’s face in between his palms and connects their mouths together. The kiss is gentle, overflowing with sweetness and Chanyeol almost feels his knees give way as D.O’s mouth continues to slide over his. They kiss for a long time, long enough ‘til D.O’s phone buzzes because the cab has arrived.

“Get home safely, sweetheart.”

*~*

Chanyeol doesn’t think about Baekhyun on the trip back home. The taxi driver, an alpha, seems to ignore Chanyeol’s scent. D.O said he had only wiped Chanyeol down with a warm cloth, so he is most likely reeking sex and alpha sex no less.

It’s only as he reaches back, fingers on the cusp of opening the door when he realises that Baekhyun is home.

“Fuck,” he whispers, body stilling.

He doesn’t want to be caught looking like this, let alone _smelling_ like this. Hell, he can only imagine what he does smell like right now. The pain throughout his body seems to dissipate as Chanyeol thinks through the situation. If he runs into the house, straight into the shower, Baekhyun might not smell him. That seems like the best idea right now.

Unlocking the door carefully, Chanyeol pulls the wood, tip-toeing in the house before he suddenly stops.

 _Inhale_.

Baekhyun… isn’t here.

 _Exhale_.

The house would usually be pumping with alpha scent, but now? Nothing. Fuck. _Fuck_. He’s at Tao’s house. God damnit, Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair and pulls. It’s irritating just how angry he is. How angry he is at _himself_. Really, he shouldn’t feel so fucking disappointed. Tao is Baekhyun’s boyfriend. This is what he should expect.

Baekhyun doesn’t like him.

That’s what the hardest to reconcile, he thinks, shuffling through the entryway and leaning on a tall kitchen stool. After the longest time, he had high hopes that Baekhyun might actually like him. But, he doesn’t. He _doesn’t_. He’s not even fucking home.

As Chanyeol washes off all the alpha scent, he looks through the mirror at his back. Red and pink, like intertwined threads over his shoulders and ass. The area is slightly tender to touch, and he hisses just as he runs a hand hard over the skin. D.O really took him to town tonight. The scene was initially the slightest bit daunting but he thinks that it was, overall, a fulfilling experience. Very fulfilling, Chanyeol bites his lip when he remembers just what he _did_ get filled with.

An alpha _knot_. Something he hasn’t enjoyed in years. Nor has he enjoyed aftercare like that in years. D.O was so kind, praising him, touching him gently. Chanyeol had laid in the alpha’s lap for such a long period of time, it’s already nearly three in the morning.

It’s the thought of D.O calling him sweetheart that helps him fall asleep.

*~*

D.O messages him at work.

_Hi Chanyeol, I hope you have recovered well. I was wondering if we could have a chat about our scene last night. Please call me back when you can. Thanks, D.O._

“Did that phone do something to you?” Minseok asks from the other side of their work desk.

Chanyeol quickly presses the home button on instinct, the message instantly fluttering away from the screen. Not that D.O had said anything naughty, but regardless. He doesn’t want his workmates finding out anything about what he likes behind closed doors.

“I just have to make an, um, an appointment,” Chanyeol smiles at Minseok, hoping the alpha doesn’t catch onto his shifty expression.

“Oh, step outside then,” Minseok gestures towards their outdoor patio area. “I’m sure Kim won’t mind.”

Considering their boss is constantly away, yeah, Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll mind either. Or rather, he won’t know. And so he hastily steps outside, past the scent neutraliser, quickly pressing the phone call button.

It rings three times before D.O picks up.

“Hi Chanyeol,” his voice is low and Chanyeol curses himself for reacting to the sound.

“Hi D.O,” he says, somewhat awkwardly. Would it be strange to call him sir outside of a scene? Probably.

“How are you feeling?” The man’s voice softens through the line, sounding like he does after a scene. Chanyeol wonders where he currently is. Does D.O have a full-time job or is dominating all he does?

“Good, I really enjoyed last night,” Chanyeol admits. His body is in a lot of pain today.

“That’s wonderful,” D.O sounds especially glad, and Chanyeol feels a smile take over his face. “Was there anything you didn’t like?”

“Um…” he takes a few seconds to think through the night. “Oh! Um. The flogger. I think it might have been a bit too, uh, stingy? For me? Can we try a thuddier one next time?” He keeps his voice low, and looks around to make sure no one can hear him.

“Of course,” D.O replies. “I’m glad you told me. I want to know these things. How was the way I flogged you? Too hard? You were crying out a bit.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol chuckles in embarrassment. He does remember crying out. A lot. “It was a bit much at first but I think it was good. I’m in a bit of pain.”

“Don’t forget to apply that aloe vera gel I gave you,” D.O sounds slightly protective now, like a mother hen and Chanyeol laughs a little more.

“No worries, mother.” The words come out before he can stop them and suddenly, Chanyeol freezes. Their relationship has been strictly D/s. He hasn’t joked around with D.O before.

But then D.O laughs and Chanyeol immediately berates himself for being so uptight.

“Brat. I should spank you harder for that.”

The words instantly go to Chanyeol’s cock. Damnit.

“Maybe you should,” he replies, breezily, thinking about what that would be like. Okay, bad thoughts for work, bad thoughts. “Hey, I gotta go.”

“Okay, no worries,” D.O speaks neutrally, but the tone of his voice is pitched in such a way, it sounds like he’s smiling. That makes Chanyeol smile. “Take care, Chanyeol.”  

“You too,” Chanyeol says back, pressing the end call button on his phone. Okay, wow.

That was the first phone call he’s had with the other, and it was surprisingly nice. It felt like they were friends, like D.O was someone he talked to on the regular. How nice. Except for the part where he talked about _spanking_ Chanyeol. His cock is already somewhat excited at the thought. Damnit. Not at work.

*~*

They continue their sessions twice a week. Monday and Friday. It becomes routine after the third week, as Chanyeol is subjected to almost everything the dungeon has to offer. From armbinders to suspension equipment to Chanyeol finding out what a spreader bar really is. His favourite toy by far is the collar D.O uses on him. The one they have connects to his wrists and force him to keep his arms hanging near his neck. What’s especially arousing is the idea that D.O _owns_ him, that he’s been collared to act as D.O’s own personal submissive. It gets him hard.

They delve into sex toys too—glass dildo finally put to its proper use. The vibrating sex toys are the worst because D.O tortures him with them. Ramps up the speed and intensity and just leaves Chanyeol to _suffer_. Chanyeol can writher all over the spanking bench, vibrating butt plug hitched painfully against his prostate and D.O will just watch. With a smile on his face. Chanyeol learns quite quickly just how much of a sadistic fucking bastard the alpha really is.

It’s the most sex Chanyeol has gotten in a long time, and surprisingly, he feels, well, less stressed out. Which is probably a real thing, but the beta didn’t realise it was. It’s unexpectedly cathartic leaving all his trust in the alpha, which is what he does every session. D.O always makes sure he feels wanted, feels like he can let go and lose control for a while. And he’s never been proven wrong because D.O _always_ takes care of Chanyeol. Even if he’s a little harsh, using the thuddy braided flogger and causing Chanyeol to feel like he’s in immense pain, D.O _will_ pick up on the aftercare. He protects him. Showers him in affection.

It’s nice. No, it’s _wonderful_.

Chanyeol feels appreciated. He knows it’s nothing real, it’s D.O’s job. But after years of being Baekhyun’s second choice, it’s nice to have someone doting on him. Someone who calls him sweetheart and runs his fingers through his hair like he’s the most precious creature.

Sehun is the only one that knows about D.O, who asks him about the alpha nearly every time he sees Chanyeol. He’s a bit of a minx when he asks about the man too, but Chanyeol always counteracts with comments about Kris. About his big hands. About how Sehun must be into that—winky face.

“You must be getting pretty into this now,” Sehun had said only a week back while they were out for coffee. “It’s been, what, three months now?”

Yeah, it has been. A long time actually. Especially with how often he sees D.O. Once he catches sight of the alpha, all of Chanyeol’s worries leave him instantly.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol ignores the lingering feelings of embarrassment. “It’s nice. It feels so good to let someone else be in charge, you know?”

“Cheers to fucking that,” Sehun says as he lifts up his _coffee_ mug. Chanyeol laughs and joins in with his own iced drink. “Kris takes everything from me. All my struggles. I just need to be there and I know he will take care of me.”

That’s it, that’s _exactly_ it. Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, eager to hear more of what Sehun has to say.

“Only subs understand what I’m talking about though. Like you understand because it’s something really significant to you, right?” Sehun asks, raising a hand out. Chanyeol nods again, arms resting further into the coffee table. “Letting someone else just take care of you. There’s nothing you have to worry about then. You just have to _feel_.”

Chanyeol thinks back to a few nights ago when D.O had tied him up in a sex swing, cock ramming in and out with such force. Yeah, the beta had nothing to worry about except for _swinging_.

“That’s the thing though, when I try to explain it to my other friends,” Sehun frowns, sounding frustrated. “They just don’t get it. They don’t understand how I could like being chained and whipped. They don’t realise it’s more than just pain, it’s the experience you get from letting go and letting someone do that to you. Putting that trust in someone is, well, it’s liberating, right?”

“Definitely,” Chanyeol nods, he can think back to a whole number of times he’s felt so relieved knowing that D.O has him perfectly where he wants him. “It’s why I don’t think I’ll be telling my friends any time soon.”

Not even Baekhyun, his best friend. He can only imagine what the alpha would think if he found out Chanyeol _enjoys_ the slink of an anal hook deep inside of him, connected to his wrists by a thin rope. No, what Baekhyun doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him. And by him, Chanyeol means himself.

Except, things, well, they change a little during his next session.

He’s tied up on the St. Andrews Cross again, arms high above his head and ankles just as neatly clasped. This time however, he’s facing D.O, cocking bobbing hard in between his legs. D.O has ordered him not to make a noise, ball-gag stuffed firmly in his mouth. If he manages to survive D.O’s torture—a vibrator, a tickler on his cock, D.O’s _mouth—_ the alpha said he’d be rewarded.

So, when Chanyeol’s phone rings on the couch, the beta ignores it. He can’t even tell D.O to ignore it because he’s commanded not to speak.

But D.O does ignore it and continues with their play, riding crop patting Chanyeol’s inner thigh and lingering by a leaking cock. Chanyeol closes his eyes to stop himself from moaning.

The phone rings again.

Chanyeol wishes for it to shut up because D.O is starting to look annoyed now. It’s interrupting their time and bringing Chanyeol out of his usual headspace.

A third time, it rings.

“For fuck’s sake,” D.O mutters, dropping the instruments on the table and immediately moving to Chanyeol. He begins to undo the ball-gag. “Answer your phone and then turn it _off_.”

D.O sounds vicious and Chanyeol nods, throat bobbing in fear.

Since he’s still stuck to the cross, D.O has to hold the phone near his ear.

“Hello?” Chanyeol says into the phone, voice hoarse. God, it sounds terrible, as in, terribly bad to have a phone call with his voice sounding like this. He can only imagine what the other person would _think_.

“Chanyeol?” It’s Baekhyun.

“O-oh, hey,” Chanyeol clears his throat, eyes focusing on D.O’s face. The alpha doesn’t look very happy, and the beta drops his gaze. He’s still feeling heavily affected by their play. “W-what’s up?”

“Where are you right now?” Baekhyun asks, voice slightly electronic. The connection in the dungeon isn’t very good. “You haven’t been at home much.”

“I work late Mondays and Fridays,” Chanyeol’s head feels heavy held up like this when he isn’t in the midst of a scene. “I told you this.”

He told Baekhyun, right after the man demanded where he had been one late Friday night. Apparently, in the alpha’s eyes, Chanyeol doesn’t have friends.  

“You’re at work right now?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol tries to ignore D.O’s unfailing gaze, but he can’t. The man’s disposition is fiery, and he stares Chanyeol down, somewhat cruel.

“I’ll come pick you up, let’s get dinner.” Baekhyun sounds like he’s already putting on his shoes. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Wait, no!” Chanyeol instantly perks up, wrists locking above his head. D.O touches his hip with a wayward hand and the beta’s eyes go wide. D.O better not fucking _dare_ to touch him. “I’m really busy, I can’t.”

He meets the alpha’s gaze, hoping he looks sufficiently serious enough to put the man off touching him. Except, the other really turns out to be sadistic, hand now trailing, inch by inch, closer and closer to Chanyeol’s cock.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Baekhyun sounds confused. “You need to eat dinner.”

D.O’s hand is curled around his cock now, fingers dragging him so _slow_ it hurts. Chanyeol wants to whimper. He can’t.

“I-I can’t, okay?” He’s sure his breathing sounds strange over the phone but D.O has ramped up the pace slightly, tips of his fingers curling over the head and dragging the foreskin down. “I gotta go.”

“What?” Baekhyun sounds even more confused. “Chanyeol!”

“Bye.” Chanyeol drops his head back, not even waiting for a reply as D.O takes the phone and presses the end call button.

When D.O returns, he’s _angry_. His scent billows over Chanyeol like a furious storm cloud. The beta can feel it in his bones.

“You better not make one single fucking noise.”

Chanyeol gulps, head falling back against the restraints and eyes rolling back in his head. _Fuck_. He remembers to nod just as D.O irritably reaches for his cock.

*~*

“I feel like we haven’t been talking much lately,” Baekhyun says, two weeks later. Chanyeol is lying face first into the sofa, eyes locked on the screen. FoodNetwork, baby. “I hardly see you anymore. You’re always working.”

‘Working’. It’s been nearly four months since his first session with D.O, how exciting.

“You’re not home most of the time anyway,” Chanyeol shrugs, words muffled by the cool couch fabric. The man on the screen waves a bottle of paprika around. “It’s just Mondays and Fridays.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun shuffles towards the couch, pushing Chanyeol’s legs off so he can sit down. “I think… I’m going to break up with Tao.”

That gets Chanyeol’s attention instantly, and he shuffles his head around in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

Chanyeol’s legs are resting on Baekhyun’s thighs, and the alpha plays with the hem of his jeans. He looks sad and awkward, Chanyeol’s heart hurts at the sight.

“He likes me a lot,” Baekhyun mutters, fingers catching on a loose thread and pulling slightly. “I don’t reciprocate the feelings.”

The man looks _really_ sad now and Chanyeol instantly sits up, pulling his legs away. Then, he grabs Baekhyun and shoves the alpha’s head into his chest. He shushes his best friend, running a hand down the man’s arm as he hugs him close.

Baekhyun stays silent wrapped in Chanyeol’s embrace.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” Chanyeol mutters, hand running over and over the man’s arm.

“Me too,” Baekhyun whispers back, gripping on Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol cancels his sessions with D.O for a while, just to get Baekhyun back on his feet. He seems a bit sadder than usual, and all the beta can do is be his strength. His shield. They do things together, kinda like what they used to. They watch a movie, they go to the beach. Baekhyun starts to smile again.

It takes him nearly four days to realise something, well, significant. When Baekhyun had told him he broke up with Tao, Chanyeol didn’t feel happy. He didn’t even feel like he wanted to make a move on Baekhyun. Which is odd. Really, really odd. It’s probably because he wants the other to get back on his feet first.

Right?

The thought stays with him as Baekhyun pulls his hand, fingers wrapping around the beta’s wrist. Chanyeol shakes the grip off. He… doesn’t really like people touching his wrists anymore. Not when the only thing he can think of is D.O cuffing him.

“Let’s go clubbing,” Baekhyun’s smile is so bright and happy, Chanyeol can only say yes. “Let’s invite all our friends!”

Chanyeol invites Sehun, but the man says he’s going to see Kris later. He asks if Chanyeol wants to join him.

He does. He wants to see D.O.

But… Baekhyun. Baekhyun who is on the phone, calling up all his friends to see if they’re busy. Chanyeol can’t just abandon Baekhyun like that, right?

 _He’s abandoned you so many times_.

So? The alpha has only just broken up with his boyfriend, he needs Chanyeol. He needs his best friend; he _needs_ Chanyeol to be there. So, Chanyeol goes.

The club is pumping, music racking the walls and sending shockwaves through the tall beta. Baekhyun downs two shots instantly before he walks off. Chanyeol quickly grabs his shirt, the fabric soft under his skin.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, more like he _yells_ because the music is so loud. Looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol feels his heart plummet into his stomach. “You took something else, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are glassy, wobbly. He can’t meet Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun responds with a shrug. The alpha looks surprisingly defensive, as if he didn’t expect Chanyeol to notice.

“Baek…” Chanyeol says, yearning. His heart _pains_. His best friend doesn’t trust him enough to even tell him if he took pills or not.

“Oh, look, my friends are here.” He pulls out of Chanyeol’s grip easily, jumping past a number of dancing individuals to catch up with his friends. 

The beta sighs, moving to sit down at a booth. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Baekhyun pulls him out to dance not long after and Chanyeol tries to enjoy the music. He’s not a very good dancer but it is liberating, and so he loses himself under the colourful strobe lights, ignoring the few hands that reach at his hips.

When he opens his eyes, he searches for Baekhyun. The alpha isn’t within eyesight, the number of bodies pulsing up and down shrouding his vision. The scent neutraliser hinders Chanyeol from smelling Baekhyun out and so he pushes through a flurry of people, somewhat worried about his best friend. He knows he doesn’t have to be, but Baekhyun isn’t in the most sober frame of mind.

Eventually, he finds Baekhyun. Wrapped around an omega as usual.

Baekhyun looks like he’s sucking the girl’s tongue. Chanyeol’s heart drops even further. He doesn’t want to be here anymore.

“Hey, I’m leaving,” he taps Minho, Baekhyun’s alpha friend, on the back. Nodding in the direction of Baekhyun, he speaks. “Take care of him.”

“No worries, man.”

The air outside the club is cool, the silence a welcomed blessing. It drags across his cheeks like a silken kiss. He knows whose silken kisses he wants right now.

“Chanyeol?” D.O picks up the phone after the third ring.

“Hey,” he tries to make his voice sound less pitiful, but it doesn’t work. “Are you free?”

D.O is silent for a second, nearly two. “I’m getting dinner right now.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol’s heart feels like mush. Battered. He needs someone.

“But, you can come and join me if you want?”

“Huh?” He speaks, face dropping towards the pavement. A few cars honk around him but all he can focus on right now is D.O. He needs to see the alpha. “Really?”

“Yeah.” D.O gives him the address and Chanyeol feels pleased when he realises it’s only a few blocks down from where he currently is.

When he hangs up the phone, a strange tingling runs through his gut. He’s never really met D.O outside of Growl before, he wonders what the man will be like. How he will be dressed. Will he act different to his usual dom persona? The alpha swaps between fierce and adoring within a bat of an eye. Is that how he usually is?

Chanyeol’s fingertips feel numb when he enters the establishment, eyes flittering over the number of customers until he sees a familiar head. D.O is dressed in casual clothes—dark sweater and jeans. He looks so handsome, Chanyeol feels his heart race.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, sitting at the booth. “I’m really sorry. I hope I’m not messing up your dinner.”

D.O smiles at him then, the smile where his lips turn into a precious heart shape, and instantly Chanyeol’s worries deflate. 

“Nah, it’s no problem at all,” the alpha returns easily, running a hand through his hair. Chanyeol’s eyes catch on the motion. Fuck, he’s really handsome. “I usually just get dinner after work.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinks. “After you, ahem, dom?” He quickly looks around the busy restaurant to see if anyone heard him.

“Oh no,” D.O shakes his head, staring at Chanyeol. “I’m an accountant,” he reveals it so simply, like Chanyeol’s not his client and they don’t need to have at least some semblance of distance between them.

“Oh!” Chanyeol meeps out, blushing at how embarrassing the sound comes out. “That’s interesting.”

An accountant. He didn’t expect that. Heck, he thought D.O was a full time dom.

D.O’s arms press forward into the table, and Chanyeol ignores the thoughts that rush into his head. Those arms have been _around_ him, have pushed him into tables, into benches, they’ve _choked_ him. They’ve done things not even imaginable to most people.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” D.O asks then, tone like syrup—sweet, thick, caring. Chanyeol’s throat bobs as he gulps. That _name_. “You sounded upset on the phone.”

It shows how well D.O knows him by now, knows how his emotions work. He’s taken care of Chanyeol through the multiple times he’s escaped into subspace. Has made Chanyeol cry and then proceeded to wipe away Chanyeol’s tears. D.O has made him angry, furious, pulling at his cuffs and cursing loud. If anything, D.O has seen practically every side of him.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol reveals with a sigh.

“You cancelled our sessions. Is everything okay with you?”

Biting his lip, Chanyeol pauses before he eventually spills it all. His words sound slightly frantic as he relays what happened.

“You know my best friend?” He says at first, divulging into how the alpha broke up with his boyfriend. He then talks about the time they spent together and how Chanyeol thought the other was actually changing,  on the path to becoming close again. Then, he unveils what happened tonight. The omega. Chanyeol’s worthlessness.

“You are not worthless, Chanyeol,” D.O says immediately. His tone is hard, serious, and Chanyeol sighs.

“Yeah…”

“You’re not,” D.O repeats. Reaching an arm out, he grabs Chanyeol’s fingers. The alpha’s hand feels warm against his skin. “He doesn’t realise what he’s missing out on.”

D.O squeezes his hand and Chanyeol sends the other a grateful smile. The alpha changes the topic after that, asking other questions. About his hobbies, his likes, dislikes. D.O’s food eventually comes and Chanyeol asks him questions too.

What do you like to do? _I sing_. Really? _Yeah, can’t believe it?_ No, not really. _I’m pretty good_. Maybe you should sing me a lullaby when I’m in subspace. _That’s not a bad idea actually_.

Chanyeol finds himself laughing quite a bit. D.O is surprisingly funny and entertaining. He wonders how old the man is.

“27.”

Chanyeol blinks. “We’re the same age.”

He thought D.O was older. The man is so experienced in all things BDSM, he just assumed the alpha had at least a few more years on Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I started young,” D.O smiles at him, shrugging his shoulders as if they’re talking about something trivial like the weather.

Chanyeol is so intrigued by D.O, he can’t help himself from asking more questions. They talk about a range of topics, from D.O’s favourite movie series—Lord of the Rings—to Chanyeol’s childhood dream of becoming an idol.

“An idol rapper,” he explains with a grin. “A lot of people tell me I have the voice for it.”

“You do,” D.O sends him a heated look then and Chanyeol gulps.

The alpha finishes his dinner and Chanyeol asks him if he wants to get some dessert. Ice cream, of course, because what else is dessert? The smaller man agrees and when Chanyeol gets them both double scoops, he realises just how different this night had turned out in the end.

Instead of dancing, he’s here with D.O, sitting on a small bench and eating ice cream. The alpha licks at the dessert and Chanyeol can’t help but watch. He’s really cute.

“I had a nice night,” Chanyeol says later, keeping his hands in his pockets. D.O is a lot shorter than him but there’s something about his presence that makes the beta feel small. “Thank you so much for turning my shitty night into something… great.”

“No worries, Chanyeol,” D.O smiles at him and the tall beta’s heart flutters like a butterfly at the sight.

He reaches for Chanyeol’s hand then, and the beta leans forward when the man pulls him into a kiss. Chanyeol moans in relief once their lips touch, stress leaving him in an instant. It always feels like such a blessing when D.O kisses him, when he wraps strong fingers around Chanyeol’s neck and keeps him close. The man kisses him so sensually too, lips moving only gradually, like the most languid touch.

Chanyeol’s smile stays on his face even when he reaches home and realises Baekhyun didn’t come back.

*~*

Things are different now.

Chanyeol finds himself calling D.O up on the regular and inviting him to things. They go for brunch on Tuesday and then dessert on Thursday. Their sessions still continue on Mondays and Fridays, but other things happen now. Chanyeol gets to experience normal D.O. The D.O who likes milk chocolate but dislikes white. The D.O who doesn’t know how to ride a bike but really wishes he had a motorcycle.

The D.O who now sings for him during their sessions and _wow_ , is Chanyeol entranced. The alpha’s voice is heavenly, as potent as his scent, and Chanyeol melts.

They’re friends now, good friends actually. Chanyeol starts to think about D.O all the time. What is the alpha up to? Did he complain to HR about his rude workmate? Would D.O like to go to the beach?

One day, they’re out for dinner, picking whether to eat fried chicken or go for something healthier. It’s then does Chanyeol see Baekhyun. Together with an omega. Of course. His friend had said he was busy.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is D.O’s smile. It’s small, cute, the heart-shape instantly turning Chanyeol’s lips upwards.

Baekhyun with an omega? Whatever.

D.O never fails to leave him with a kiss before Chanyeol leaves. He grabs Chanyeol by the neck and pulls him down. Then, he kisses the beta in this specific D.O-like way. Lips dragging all across Chanyeol’s skin and making the tall man feel hot. Sometimes after a session, D.O will hold Chanyeol on the couch and kiss him just so sweetly, his heart pounds like a drum afterwards, all the way until he reaches home. 

Other times, D.O kisses him just because he wants to.

They had met for lunch, and somehow things turned _hot_.

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” D.O groans into Chanyeol’s ear, breath fanning and sending shivers down the beta’s spine.

The alpha has him facing the bathroom stall wall, hand pushing his neck down and forcing the beta to stretch his ass out. D.O grinds his cock over Chanyeol and the beta whimpers.

“Teasing me all fucking lunch,” the alpha’s voice is low, heady scent curling in the air and washing over Chanyeol. “What were you expecting.”

D.O’s grip turns tighter, cock pressing hard against Chanyeol. He wants it in him. _Now_.

“Speak.”

“I…” Chanyeol croaks out, heart racing in his chest. “I wanted attention.”

The alpha grinds his cock again before he spins Chanyeol around. He kisses him then. Fast, hard, needy. D.O bites Chanyeol’s lips and the beta groans in pain.

“Do you want me to cum on you right now?” D.O asks, voice a little cruel. The idea of D.O whipping his cock out and cumming all over Chanyeol is so arousing, the man can’t help but whine. “You want to walk out of here smelling like alpha cum? You just want everyone to know you’re mine, don’t you?”

“I do, sir, I do,” Chanyeol whispers against D.O’s lips. The alpha’s hands grip harder in his hair. “Please sir.”

D.O stills, lips just on the hint of touching Chanyeol. But then he leaves, stepping back and letting the beta stand to his normal height. Chanyeol’s cock is hard and chafing in his pants.

“That will give you too much satisfaction,” D.O says, running his fingers through his own hair and freshening up. “Time to go home.”

When Chanyeol just stands, shocked, D.O sends him a look.

“Are you coming?”

With a groan, Chanyeol adjusts the hem of his pants. What kind of cockblock is this?

Except when he leaves the establishment and sees a number of individuals looking his way, he blushes. He must reek of alpha arousal right now. D.O had left him with a kiss and a smack to his ass, and now all he can do is go home and jerk off to the man’s scent. Not a bad idea.

When he opens the house-door, he stills.

Oh no.

“Hey, you’re ho—” Baekhyun breathes in, and his eyes instantly lock onto Chanyeol. Something changes in the alpha’s expression then. “Who is that.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol shuffles into the house, looking at the ground. He didn’t think Baekhyun would be home. Why didn’t he go and have a shower at the gym first? Why is he so _stupid_.

“The alpha.”

Baekhyun’s voice sounds low, deeper than usual. Chanyeol knows what’s going on. It’s his alpha instincts acting up again. Chanyeol’s seen it happen a few times, but now? Why _now_?

“Just someone,” the beta tries to change the conversation, ignoring Baekhyun’s fierce gaze. “Hey, did you buy more milk?”

“Who is this someone?” Baekhyun walks closer to him now and Chanyeol stares at the roof.

His cheeks are on fire. Imagine if D.O had actually _cum_ on him. Oh god. Good thing he stopped.

“Who is this _alpha_?” Baekhyun clenches his teeth, sniffing through his nose. “You _reek_ of him? What the hell? Did you guys rub your spunk on each other?”

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol crosses his arms, eyes instantly narrowing. Now that’s a bit too far. “You’re being a dick.”

“Who is this alpha?” Baekhyun repeats, moving forward and grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist. “You didn’t tell me you were with an _alpha_.”

“Let go.” Chanyeol pulls his wrist, but Baekhyun is unrelenting. His alpha is going out of control, eyes dark and angry. Why is he being so possessive? Chanyeol isn’t _his_. “Baekhyun, if you don’t fucking let go-!”

Baekhyun’s grip tightens on his wrist and suddenly Chanyeol starts to worry. His wrist is hurting. Why isn’t Baekhyun letting _go_.

“Who is this _alpha_.” Baekhyun demands, eyes staring Chanyeol down.

“Ouch,” Chanyeol cries out, ripping his hand away. It’s this that causes Baekhyun to let go, eyes instantly widening when he sees the beta hesitantly touch his tender wrist. The skin is red, sore, finger marks visible. Chanyeol can’t believe Baekhyun did this.

“Chan-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun steps closer, fingers reaching out as if to assess the damage, before he quickly pulls them back.

Chanyeol stares at him, eyes wide. Did Baekhyun just do that? Grab his wrist so forcefully?

“I’m so sorry, holy shit. Holy fuck.”

He looks so shocked, eyes wide and emotional. Baekhyun shakes his head, once, then twice, almost as if unbelieving. As if touching Chanyeol in that way is unimaginable. And it is, it really should be. He shouldn’t be grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist like he _owns_ the beta.

There’s remorse now in his tone, Chanyeol can hear it as the man blubbers over and over again. The strange alpha possessiveness from before is gone. Now that Chanyeol’s hurt, Baekhyun is sorry. “I’m-I’m so. I’m—”

The man reaches out to touch Chanyeol, fingers on the brink—but the beta pulls away.

No.

There’s anger in Chanyeol’s eyes as he stares Baekhyun down. Stares down the alpha who is shrinking under his sight.

“How fucking _dare_ you.” Chanyeol curses, left hand holding his wrist. He’s _livid_. How dare Baekhyun restrain him like that? How dare he get angry for no fucking reason. “I can fuck whoever the hell I want. You don’t fucking _touch_ me like that.”

“I—I’m so sorry. Chanyeol, please—” Baekhyun tries to explain, voice soft. He stands pitifully, eyes cast downwards.

“No. I know it’s that bullshit alpha DNA but how _dare_ you touch me like that. Fuck you and fuck your alpha superiority. Thinking you can touch me like that.”

He’s had enough of it. Baekhyun sleeping around. Baekhyun not being here at all. Baekhyun leaving him at the club. Baekhyun and all the fucking omegas. And then he has the audacity to get angry when Chanyeol comes back smelling like alpha? Fuck. _Fuck_.

“God. I can’t be around you right now.”

“Chanyeol—”

The last he sees before he slams the front door is Baekhyun’s remorseful expression. Fuck that.

He runs his fingers through his hair, breathing out hard. What now? No. Not, what now. He knows what he needs.

“Chanyeol?” D.O sounds amused and a little surprised when he picks up the phone, which is fair enough. They saw each other less than two hours ago.

“I need you, sir. I need you right now,” Chanyeol breaks down, heart plummeting in his chest. Why did Baekhyun grab his wrist like that. Sure it’s happened a few times before when the man was especially angry. But why now? Why when Chanyeol came home smelling like alpha? It’s all a bit too _much_.

“Chanyeol?” D.O’s voice is a lot more serious now. “Are you okay?”

“Can I come over, sir?” Chanyeol whispers, breathing through his nose. He needs D.O. He _needs_ him.

“Of course,” D.O answers him, voice soothing. “I’ll be there very soon, okay sweetheart?”

Okay.

 _Okay_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

There is a dark kind of anger on D.O’s face when Chanyeol walks through the door.

It’s broody, like a grim storm cloud that persists through a humid summer’s day. Chanyeol is waiting for him to _break_ , for the first sign of rain, for the man to crack like thunder. The idea is as equally terrifying as it is arousing.

Except, the only thing D.O says is: “Do you need some ice?”

Which is, by far, the most anticlimactic response Chanyeol can possibly think of. He deflates suddenly when he realises just how much he wanted to see D.O lose control, much in the same fashion Chanyeol loses control.

Sure, D.O is angry. There’s anger billowing around him, not just in sight but in smell. And so, the gentle grip on Chanyeol’s wrist is unexpected, the cold press of ice even less. But, maybe it is expected, he thinks as the alpha guides him to the couch. This is D.O after all—sensible, level-headed D.O. He wouldn’t be much good of a dom if he wasn’t sensible or level-headed.

He takes the ice away from Chanyeol’s hand not too long after. The beta is sure the ice was more of a precaution in case of a fracture or tear than anything else. D.O seems to realise this is just a simple matter of a grip too tight.

D.O pushes Chanyeol down on the couch and slinks his fingers through the tall beta’s hair. Chanyeol lets out a deep breath.

“Tell me what happened.”

And so, Chanyeol does. He tells him everything, the anger returning to his veins, pumping like viscous blood—thick and slightly painful.

“I just don’t _understand_. Sure, I don’t come back with people often, but for him to get that angry?” Chanyeol clenches his fist. He’s the one angry now. Just the memory of Baekhyun’s livid face, of his curled lip. He looked like an alpha that was ready to fight over territory. That’s how intense he was. And for what? No reason at all.

D.O runs his fingers down Chanyeol’s arm, quiet.

“I’m so fucking confused,” Chanyeol breathes out, eyes falling shut. Why Baekhyun? Just why. “Half the time he’s not even home, and the one time he catches alpha arousal on me, he goes nuts? Fuck this shit.”

“Maybe it’s because you never bring people back home,” D.O’s voice is soft, just as soft as the hands that run gently through Chanyeol’s hair. The beta is currently lying on the couch, head in the alpha’s lap. D.O has been carefully trailing his fingers down the tall man’s body. The motion is soothing, the most fleeting touch. Like a feather’s caress, drawn to his elbow then back up, lingering in the crease of Chanyeol’s collarbone. D.O continues to speak, thumb pressing against the bone. “You’re always around him and you’ve been single for so long, I think he’s become possessive of you. It’s something that tends to happen to alpha more often than not.”

“I _hate_ this damned alpha possessiveness. I’m not his. We’re not in a relationship. I’m just his best friend,” he spits out, angrily. The fingers have drifted to his forehead, a padded thumb softening the hair of his eyebrow. Mm, that’s nice.

“I know you’re really angry and it’s probably a bad idea for me to say this, but alpha instincts… they’re… sometimes incontrollable,” D.O says the words slowly, carefully, as if to not mess up and fuel Chanyeol’s anger further. “I’m not excusing what he did, but he probably feels like absolute shit now. This isn’t me saying you should forgive him straight away, though. Definitely not. I can still see the marks around your pretty wrist.”

D.O drags his fingers down Chanyeol’s wrist, grazing the slight pink marks that curl like vines. Chanyeol catches a dark look crossing over D.O’s face.  

The alpha continues.

“He’s probably feeling terrible though. The alpha rage stuff, it’s… it’s like there’s a haze covering your mind. You can’t think through it. There’s no space for rational thought. You’re driven by your emotions,” D.O sighs, fingers halting in Chanyeol’s hair, twirling a soft lock into a ringlet. “I’ve done some shit under that haze that I’ve regretted to this very day. It never leaves you. You never forget about it.”

Huh. He didn’t expect D.O to stand up for Baekhyun, especially when Chanyeol remembers the almost red tint in D.O's eyes once he first caught sight of the bruise.

“This is just me giving you the perspective of an alpha, because oftentimes we don’t get that. Be as angry as you can be at him, but don’t forget that he’s still your friend, okay?”

Chanyeol sighs, loud. Alphas are complicated creatures. If only everyone were betas. They seem to be the ones that are _definitely_ the best off.

D.O continues to run his fingers all over Chanyeol. It’s comforting, tinged with something playful, the pervasive digits running under the beta’s armpit and causing him to wheeze in laughter. He accidentally hits his wrist against the couch. Ouch. The smile drops from his face when his mind flickers back to only an hour ago, to the memory of Baekhyun’s chilling expression. D.O’s fingers halt.

“Would you like to do something different today?” D.O sounds slightly hesitant and Chanyeol instantly perks up. That’s different.

Cocking his head up to stare at the man’s tentative features, Chanyeol blinks. “Like what?”

The anger from before, _his_ anger, is still bubbling under the surface. Not like it was an hour ago, but it’s there, calmed only by D.O’s wandering fingers.

“If you’d like…” D.O throws his gaze away, fingers stilling. “You can fuck me.”

“H-huh?”

Chanyeol’s mouth opens wide, and then promptly closes shut.

What?

What kind of joke is this? His dom? His dom _alpha_ asking if Chanyeol wants to fuck him? What kind of _sick_ joke is this? Because he doesn’t like it. Not when he’s already imagining the possibilities—of D.O stretched wide and open, legs wrapped around Chanyeol and pushing him down. He can only imagine the strength in D.O’s torso. _Fuck_.

But—D.O doesn’t seem like he’s joking. He matches Chanyeol’s gaze, steady, serious. There’s no humour, no chuckling. He looks like an alpha ready to be fucked. God.

Chanyeol’s never fucked an alpha before. He’s never met an alpha that has wanted to be fucked. And by a beta no less. The concept is almost taboo. There’s an inherent hierarchy in society, one that no one likes to admit. But alphas—they are, undeniably, at the top. They fuck everything, and the others are expected to obey. That’s why Chanyeol had gotten so angry, because Baekhyun had used that against him. Had used his strength to force Chanyeol to answer him. To submit.

It’s why when he first arrived at Growl, the sight of submissive alpha was so surprising. The dynamic is not something that’s rife within society, alpha instinct rising at the first challenge to their superiority. 

D.O though. D.O, Chanyeol’s _dom_ , his dom who likes to be dominant. Who likes when Chanyeol submits. He _wants_ a beta to fuck him. That’s… insane.

When he stares at the man for long enough, Chanyeol finally realises that’s he’s wrong, he realises what this _actually_ is. This isn’t a matter of D.O wanting to submit to Chanyeol, as much as he might in other situations. But this is, ultimately, D.O providing comfort. Comfort to Chanyeol who is angry. Who is angry at the existence of alpha who walk all over society. D.O is highlighting that not all alpha are like that. There are alpha that are willing to do things against their own better instincts, for the sake of others.

“You…” Chanyeol breathes out, a hint of tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. “How are you so amazing?”

D.O laughs in surprise. “That’s not the reaction I was expecting.”

“Why are you doing this?” Chanyeol asks, wetness gathering on his eyelashes. He can’t believe this. This alpha is doing this for him. _Just_ for him, if the wariness on the man’s face is to say anything. “You don’t have to—please, we can just go back to our normal routine.”

“Chanyeol,” D.O smiles at him then, running his fingers down the beta’s spine. “I’ve been fucked before. You don’t have to worry. Besides, I trust you. I know you inside and out, don’t you forget that.”

He really does, now that Chanyeol thinks about it. D.O has explored nearly every inch of Chanyeol’s body—with a variety of tools no less.

“But, but.” Chanyeol shakes his head, unable to comprehend just what is happening. D.O is allowing a beta to _fuck_ him. That’s, that’s, he can’t even make sense of that. D.O is putting that much trust in him, ignoring the biological signal whirring inside of him to give Chanyeol comfort.

“Shh,” D.O smiles, and it’s the really soft and wonderful smile. The fond one. The one where he stares at Chanyeol with those gorgeous eyes of his and makes the beta feel like he’s on top of the world. “I’ll ride you. How does that sound?”

It sounds amazing, wonderful, perfect. Chanyeol can hardly breathe. His anger has long since dissipated.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, one last time. He frowns at D.O, eager to make sure the alpha is 100% fine with this.

“Yes,” D.O laughs, melodic. It sounds beautiful. Chanyeol has a vague feeling he’s seeing D.O in a different light now. “Would you like to prep me? It will probably take a bit more time than it does for you. My body is less adapted than yours.”

Chanyeol’s never seen the alpha’s legs unclothed before. Whenever they fuck, D.O always keeps his pants on. It’s something he’s never asked the alpha about before.

When D.O does disrobe, Chanyeol takes in a breath. The man’s legs are as beautifully sculpted as his cock, thick and gorgeous. They’re muscular, and they look strong. The beta oh-so wishes he could feel them wrapped around his hips.

D.O is lying naked from the hips down when Chanyeol comes back with the lube. He looks slightly hesitant and Chanyeol is ready to throw the dream of fucking the alpha all away, he doesn’t want to force D.O into this. Just as he’s about to drop the lube, that look changes into something else. Determination.

Chanyeol coats a finger with lube and reaches down to rub at D.O’s entrance. The alpha breathes out loudly through his mouth.

“I’m sorry, it’s been… years.” D.O bites his lip as Chanyeol slowly sinks his finger in. His hair falls beautifully against the couch, swelling like a cloud. He looks stunning.

“You’re doing perfect,” Chanyeol reassures, leaning forward to press a kiss on D.O’s mouth. The man still looks a bit wary, but Chanyeol promises to make him feel good. Make him feel _wonderful_. In the same way the man always makes him feel.

It takes a while but eventually Chanyeol is able to slide a second finger in. He keeps his pace slow, letting D.O adjust. The alpha doesn’t look like he’s in pain and that gives Chanyeol the go to up the pace, thrusting faster.

When Chanyeol inserts the third finger, D.O is panting. There’s a sheen of sweat that turns his face glossy and the beta leans forward for another kiss.

“You doing okay?” Chanyeol asks against the man’s lips. Lips he knows so well by now.

“Yeah,” D.O sounds breathy, sexy. It gets Chanyeol’s cock hardening. “I… I think I might be ready for you.”

Three fingers does seem to be enough. Chanyeol’s cock isn’t alpha sized, but by beta standards it’s pretty significant. His fingers leave D.O’s body with a loud squelch noise, and the alpha groans. Chanyeol quickly shimmies on a condom and drizzles a liberal amount of lube on his cock. He is not going to hurt D.O today. Not unless the man wants it.

“Here, ride me,” Chanyeol helps D.O stand, trying to ignore the other’s semi-hard cock that bobs in between his legs. “You can set the tempo and pace.”

The beta drops to the couch then, lying flat, back against the cushion surface. It’s an ethereal sight watching D.O walk closer to him, knowing what’s to come. There’s a heat in D.O’s eyes as he sits on Chanyeol’s thighs, careful not to crush him underneath. He grabs Chanyeol by the cock next, lazily pumping him.

“Are you ready?” He asks, loud, fingers curling around the head.

“I should be asking you that,” Chanyeol smiles, hand reaching out to touch D.O’s palm. The man’s hand is shaking slightly. “We can always stop. Please don’t forget that, okay?”

“No,” D.O shakes his head, gently raising his body and lining himself up. Chanyeol holds his breath. “I want to.”

He sinks down as he says the last few words and Chanyeol moans through it. D.O feels _amazing_ , warm and hot and so tight, enveloping him from all sides. When he opens his eyes, the alpha’s face is scrunched, either pain or pleasure, or maybe a mix of both. He doesn’t stop bobbing though, taking Chanyeol’s cock over and over again.

Even with a cock up his ass, D.O seems to be very much in charge here, dom personality unable to wilt away. Chanyeol’s the one who still feels like his control has been placed completely in D.O’s hands. It’s a role he likes, and he grips the alpha’s hips when the man speeds up the pace.

D.O tries a different technique next, rolling his hips when he reaches the base of Chanyeol’s cock. He repeats this over and over again, head falling back.

Chanyeol reaches over to touch D.O’s cock, noticing that it is still only semi-hard. That’s not something he wants to see.

“Let me fuck you properly,” the beta says before he quickly changes positions.

It’s missionary next, a surprisingly intimate style they’ve only done with a spreader bar which, well, made it less intimate by spreading Chanyeol’s legs wide. But this time, it is Chanyeol that holds D.O’s calves apart as he pushes in, slow, letting the alpha adjust to the movement. Giving an experimental thrust, D.O gasps and Chanyeol smiles wide. This is better. 

It takes a few thrusts before Chanyeol finds his rhythm, fingers pressing hard into the back of D.O’s thighs. The man is making these wonderful noises, soft and beautiful, little _unfs_ that go straight to Chanyeol’s cock. Eventually, after a few minutes of mindless thrusting, Chanyeol manages to find the one spot he’s been looking for. And he knows he does because D.O’s body shivers, tremoring like an earthquake and making this _sound_.

In this haze of fucking right into D.O’s prostate, Chanyeol loses himself. He loses himself to the feel of D.O around him, to the gorgeous expression on the man’s face, to the fact that this alpha is letting a beta fuck him just so Chanyeol can feel _better_.

And it’s then, it’s now, it’s with this loud gasp of pleasure that escapes from D.O’s mouth that Chanyeol realises just how much the man means to him.

He thinks about D.O constantly, not because he enjoys his company as friends—even if he does _love_ their friendship—but because he _likes_ the guy. He really, truly likes D.O as a man, as a person. Not just an alpha, not just his own dom alpha. But D.O, the man who makes jokes with him in cafes, the man who kisses him with just enough tenderness in his lips, the man who calls him _sweetheart_.

He honestly likes him. D.O, who is quivering underneath, legs spread wide just so Chanyeol _can_ lose himself. It’s not Baekhyun in his head anymore. It hasn’t been Baekhyun for a while now. It’s… D.O.

“Chanyeol—” D.O’s voice is hoarse, face sweaty and eyes half-closed shut. “Touch me.”

Not one to refuse his dom, Chanyeol times his thrusts along with his pumps to D.O’s cock. He can feel his orgasm approaching him in the pit of his stomach and amps up the pace. He wants the alpha to cum with him.

A minute of fast, rushed fucking turns into two before Chanyeol cums with a loud groan. His hands slip slightly but he makes sure to keep rubbing the head of D.O’s cock and eventually the alpha’s cock spurts out a much thicker trimming of white. When he looks down, he sees the thick knot hanging by the base of the man’s cock and rubs his fingers around it.

“Your knot swelled up,” Chanyeol whispers, amazed. D.O liked it so much that his _knot_ swelled up. That’s impressive.

 “I told you I wanted you, silly,” D.O sounds a bit tired from the play and he winces when the beta dislodges.

Chanyeol’s the one who cleans D.O up this time, gently wiping the warm wet cloth over the alpha’s skin. D.O smiles at him from the couch and it sends tingles down the beta’s spine. Chanyeol can’t believe how much he likes this man.

“It’s nice looking at you from this angle,” D.O sounds tired as Chanyeol wipes underneath the crease of his ass. “You’re so tall and handsome.”

“You’re very beautiful yourself.”

“Oh, stop it you,” D.O sounds happy though, and his lips are shaped in that gorgeous smile of his. “Tall, handsome and filled with flattery. How am I supposed to stop myself from falling for you?”

Chanyeol bites his lip to stop himself from saying _you don’t_. Instead he just hums, now finished with the cloth. “I wonder every day.”

D.O rolls his eyes. “Ah, he’s a narcissist. That’s what stops me.”

Leaning over the couch arm, Chanyeol kisses D.O on the lips. “But a tall and handsome narcissist. So it’s not too bad huh?”

D.O presses forward and kisses Chanyeol back, breath fanning onto the tall man’s face. “Not too bad at all.”

Chanyeol lays on the couch with D.O for a long time afterwards. They cuddle and talk, the alpha’s head resting against the tall man’s chest. It’s surprisingly intimate but it sends nothing but happiness down the beta’s spine. He likes this man. He really, truly adores the alpha in his arms.

Before he leaves, D.O grabs him by the neck. He’s back in his normal clothes now, undressed sadly no more. He kisses Chanyeol then, the same kiss he usually bestows. But for some strange reason, things feel different this time. There’s something else in this kiss, a deeper longing in the brief touch of lips that gets Chanyeol’s stomach clenching. It’s probably to do with Chanyeol’s newly realised feelings.

But, D.O is also breathless when he pulls back. Chanyeol doesn’t have time to process this before he’s pushed out the door.

“Drive safely, sweetheart.”

*~*

Chanyeol nearly forgets about what led him to D.O. When he reaches home, it all suddenly barrels into him. Baekhyun lost control. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist. Baekhyun probably feels like absolute shit.

He knows he should probably make the other grovel for a little while, but… well, Chanyeol doesn’t really feel like it anymore. And the reason is most likely because of D.O. The man he likes. The only thing Chanyeol feels right now is contentment—pure, unadulterated contentment. He _likes_ D.O. That’s a really, really big thing.

Baekhyun looks like a wreck when Chanyeol closes the door, and instantly the beta’s heart is high up in his throat. Except now that he realises it, it’s not exactly for the same reasons he had in the past. The love isn’t the same love anymore, maybe it hasn’t been for a while. Baekhyun is his best friend, the one and only person he’s loved for a majority of his life. But, the love has changed now. It’s not bright and flaming like it once was.

It’s more that brotherly kind of love—maybe. No, that’s a lie. Romantically, he still _adores_ Baekhyun. He casts one glance at the man and wants a kiss. That probably isn’t something that will change any time soon.

But, unlike before, the feelings are less intense. Baekhyun can leave him for an omega, that’s okay. That’s fine. Chanyeol likes D.O.

Fuck, _D.O._ He can’t stop thinking about the man.

Except, he shouldn’t. Because it’s time to talk to Baekhyun now. Baekhyun who looks _awful_ —eyes slightly red highlighting past tears. The expression on his face screams remorse, nothing but remorse and Chanyeol immediately walks up to him, arms wrapping around the smaller man’s figure.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers, the words breaking on the end of the syllable and sending a jagged crack through the beta’s heart. “My instincts were going out of control, I’m so— _so_ sorry.”

Chanyeol shushes the alpha, arms locked around muscular biceps and swaying him from side to side. There’s no anger in him. Not anymore. Not when Baekhyun looks like he’s going to break if Chanyeol doesn’t accept his apology.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you like that,” Baekhyun continues, voice gravelly. “I’m such a fuck-up, I can’t believe I hurt my best friend like that.”

“Me neither,” the beta keeps his voice light-hearted, rubbing a hand down Baekhyun’s back. The man’s alpha scent is a little out of whack, indicating his stress. Chanyeol had showered before he came back home. Of course.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun repeats again, lips pressing against the tall man’s collarbone. Ordinarily, it’s an act that would get Chanyeol’s skin buzzing. But, that feeling is not present today. Maybe, it won’t ever be present again. "You shouldn’t forgive me.”

“Don’t say shit like that,” he berates, shaking his head and pushing his lips to rest on Baekhyun’s head. “What you did wasn’t right, but I forgive you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem very happy that Chanyeol forgives him just like that, but he stays huddled in the beta’s embrace.

As the day goes on, the air between the two remains slightly… strange. Baekhyun doesn’t explain why he lost control and Chanyeol doesn’t ask. It’s probably due to what D.O had said, Baekhyun became possessive over him because they’re best friends.

They’re watching TV, FoodNetwork because when do they _not_ , when Baekhyun starts mumbling.

“Please get with any alpha you like. I… Chanyeol, I’m so—”

“Stop apologising. I already forgave you,” he shakes his head and sends a look towards Baekhyun who is still huddled on the right side of the couch. The poor guy looks so pitiful, Chanyeol nudges him with his foot. “Hey, seriously.”

“I know!” Baekhyun whines like a puppy, brown hair falling into his face and making him look especially cute. “I just want you to know that, right? Don’t feel like you’re restricted to get with anyone just because of what I did.”

Chanyeol doesn’t feel restricted, but he appreciates the words. It’s nice to know that Baekhyun actually cares, even if he does occasionally feel unwanted.  

For the next few days, it feels like Baekhyun is walking on egg-shells because he’s unnaturally kind. Almost too good to Chanyeol. He makes lunch and dinner, he doesn’t leave the house, they watch re-runs of The Walking Dead the whole night.

“But you don’t even like The Walking Dead!” Chanyeol exclaims in suspicion.

He’s probably trying to atone for his sins, which is kinda nice. Chanyeol likes the attention but most of all, Chanyeol likes his best friend. They haven’t spent much time together recently, so it’s good just relaxing at home with a bowl of popcorn and Baekhyun laughing by his feet.

Things are a lot different now that Chanyeol’s fully distinguished his feelings. He likes D.O—that’s an undeniable fact now. An undeniable fact like how Chanyeol enjoys The Walking Dead and Baekhyun doesn’t. (“I don’t get why there is a zombie genre in the first place.”) Secondly, he loves Baekhyun and those feelings _have_ changed, but only in intensity. When the alpha bends to pick up their fallen remote controller, Chanyeol still experiences lingering feelings of lust at the sight of the ‘Baekhyun ass’. And, of course, the idea of the alpha’s knot gets the tall man sweating.

But—it’s not like it once was. He doesn’t feel that constant pain when Baekhyun talks about his omega buddies. Rather, he feels happy for his friend. For experiencing life. For getting that omega booty. He’s honestly happy for Baekhyun, and that’s _strange_. He’s never happy for Baekhyun, or at least not because the other is having sex on regular.

This is so nice though, because Chanyeol is finally able to do his job properly. Be the best friend without feeling half-dead and jealous.

Chanyeol makes sure he has enough time for Baekhyun in his week now. Just because they live together doesn’t mean they spend proper time. And so he keeps his Mondays and Fridays free for D.O—eagerly awaiting each session with a tense feeling in his gut—while he enjoys dinner with Baekhyun during the other weekdays. 

Their relationship is the best it has been in years, and Baekhyun seems really happy too. He cuddles Chanyeol a lot now—laying his head on the tall beta’s shoulder as they watch TV, or even hugging an arm around his waist when they cook dinner. It’s surprisingly domestic, but Chanyeol doesn’t read into it. He shouldn’t anyway, because he’s always wrong.

“I’m going out tonight,” Baekhyun says, applying a dab of cologne against his wrist. The alpha is wearing a fashionable camo bomber jacket along with intentionally ripped jeans. On his face is a pair of aviator sunnies to top the look all off.

Chanyeol blinks in surprise, his breathing halting to a complete stop. Baekhyun looks _hot_. Not that he doesn’t usually look hot, but tonight he looks so good it’s a bit breathtaking.

“Oh, um, have a nice night,” the beta manages to say, forcing his gaze away. He needs to stop staring.

“You too,” Baekhyun smiles at him, giving one last wave. Chanyeol tries to reciprocate it oh-so casually, grimacing when the alpha sends him an amused glance.

For the next few minutes, Chanyeol is hardly paying any attention to his laptop. Baekhyun looked… well… hot. Very hot. He thought his feelings for the man were gone, or at least simmered from a sweltering flame to something more manageable. But, well, obviously they haven’t. Or not in the way he thought they had.

The silence in the house becomes unbearable and Chanyeol quickly messages D.O.

_Wanna get ice-cream?_

The response comes only a few minutes later.

 _I’m paying_.

Chanyeol frowns, shaking his head with a tsk.

 _No u’re not but u’re welcome to try_.

They meet at the ice-cream parlour nearly half an hour later. The sight of D.O in casual clothes never fails to affect Chanyeol who smiles wide at the alpha. D.O grins back at him, falling in step only a few inches away from the beta. Chanyeol can feel the warm alpha heat radiate from his body.

“How are you?”

It’s a Saturday evening and for all intents and purposes, D.O should probably have something else to do than come out with Chanyeol. But he appreciates the fact that the alpha has ditched whatever plans he had to spend time with him.

“Mm,” D.O pretends to think about his answer. “I mean, I just saw you yesterday so I have a feeling you already know.”

“Damn,” Chanyeol’s grins widens, a laugh bubbling in his chest. “I was just trying to make small-talk. Don’t need to smash my game in the first five minutes.”

“Game? What is the goal of this game?” D.O asks, raising his eyebrows. His face looks amused, eyes alight.

“You and me in my bed,” the beta responds, eyes wide to indicate just how innocent he is. “Playing video games.”

“Oh, of course,” D.O chuckles, shaking his head. “So the goal of this game is to get me playing a real game. Should’ve known your dastardly plans.”

Chanyeol laughs, loud and heartily. D.O is so cute and funny.

They spend the rest of the night just sitting around the river, laughing as the stars flicker almost endlessly. It makes Chanyeol think, not for the first time, how domestic this feels. How date-y this feels. The amount of time they spend together is a bit unbelievable considering that Chanyeol still, well, pays for his sessions at Growl. And as the night drawls on, Chanyeol tries to make himself not feel cheap. Right now, he still is, practically, paying for D.O’s time.

It’s not something that he should probably be upset about, but that’s unavoidable. He doesn’t even know D.O’s name. His real name, that is. That’s something that’s plagued Chanyeol. Of course, it’s probably just normal procedure, but, Chanyeol feels like they’ve spent enough time together. A _lot_ of time together. Wouldn’t D.O be willing to tell him?

“I had a nice night,” D.O’s grin is cute, small, a little on the shy side.

A thread of panic runs through Chanyeol. He doesn’t want D.O to leave. At least not just yet. It’s been a nice night, can’t they extend it. Even if it’s just for a little bit?

“Would you like to come home with me?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wide. He’s never invited D.O home before. Baekhyun won’t be coming back any time soon, so it should be okay.

D.O pauses for a second or two, seemingly thinking over the situation. His grin turns mischievous.

“Only if I get to fuck you with your face down in your couch.”

Chanyeol’s mouth drops wide open. Well, _that’s_ a visual. D.O’s never seen his couch before, so he must just be assuming they have one. Which they do, thank _God_. It’s a good idea though. A great idea. Chanyeol hastily nods.

“O-of course.”

“Well, then that’s perfectly fine,” D.O sends him an innocent smile. “Lead the way.”

*~*

“You like it when I treat you like this, don’t you?” D.O growls into Chanyeol’s ear, hand curled around the beta’s neck. He’s pushing the tall man hard into the couch just like he had promised, all body movement restricted. “You like when I treat you _rough_.”

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol moans, raising his ass to grind into D.O’s stomach. The pressure against his neck, forcing his face into the couch is _arousing_. The alpha rubs his clothed cock over Chanyeol’s bare ass, reaching his left hand out to slap the muscle. “Oof.”

It doesn’t take long before D.O’s taken off his clothes and has two fingers deep inside the beta. He’s whispering the lewdest _,_ most _dirty_ things Chanyeol’s ever heard in his life. The beta whimpers loud when the alpha promises to do it all to him.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” D.O’s voice sounds rough. “You’d like me fucking your mouth and then cumming all over your face.” He grabs Chanyeol’s hair and pulls it back, revealing the beta’s neck. “You’d be my own personal masterpiece.”

The words get Chanyeol’s cock jerking against the couch, face uncomfortably held down. It’s hot though, especially the strength in D.O’s arms that keeps him face down, ass raised high.

 _Slap_.

Another hand-print against Chanyeol’s ass. He moans, loud.

D.O is thrusting into him in no time. He ruts against Chanyeol’s ass, forcing the beta’s head into the couch. The alpha’s grip is unrelenting, gravity pulling his palm further and keeping him there. Chanyeol’s back curves under the touch of D.O like a glass vase, tremoring the slightest with every forceful thrust.

“I’m going to knot you so hard in this couch, you’ll be remembering it for days,” D.O whispers into his ear, sweat-slicked hair tickling the cartilage.

The alpha makes good with his promise, stretching Chanyeol wide open and forcing the man to take his knot. It’s not as painful as it once was, but it feels so full, so big, so _wide_ Chanyeol can’t help but moan wantonly. Fuck, D.O always takes him so well.

He jerks Chanyeol off not even a second later, hand wrapping around the beta’s flushed cock and pumping fast. It doesn’t take even a minute before Chanyeol jolts forward, cum painting preciously all over the alpha’s hand.

When D.O leaves him, Chanyeol lets his face snuggle deeper into the couch. It’s nice here and he knows D.O will be back soon.

“Feeling okay, sweetheart?” The alpha asks, wiping lube off Chanyeol’s inner thigh. “Not too rough?”

It’s never too rough. D.O always knows where the boundaries lie.

“It was perfect,” Chanyeol reveals, giggly. He can vaguely see the smaller man smiling, mouth revolving into that beautiful heart-shaped grin.

“Come here,” D.O says once he’s cleaned Chanyeol up, and the tall man eagerly shuffles into his arms.

They kiss then. This is Chanyeol’s favourite part. As much as he loves D.O treating him rough, crooking his neck into the couch and forcing him to stay there, the aftercare is what gets his heart pounding. All he can hear is a loud rush of blood pumping through his ears as D.O gently holds him, lips languidly gliding across Chanyeol.

“Come,” Chanyeol stands, legs wobbling slightly. “Let’s rest in my room.”

Half expecting D.O to refuse, Chanyeol smiles when the other walks with him, arm curled around the beta’s waist. They fall on the bed, legs tangled and lips connected. A thought trails through his head. D.O will have to leave in the morning before Baekhyun comes back. But, Chanyeol thinks as D.O continues to plant a flurry of kisses over his face, that is a matter for tomorrow.

*~*

It’s late, maybe 2 or even 3 in the morning when Chanyeol wakes up.

Something feels wrong— _strange._ A little out of place. The odd feeling turns into fear when he realises someone else is in the house. A stranger. Someone broke in. He can smell it, heady and potent. An alpha.

He blinks away a web of sleep then, and realises what it actually is. Who it actually is.

Baekhyun is home.

Gently disentangling his legs from D.O, Chanyeol hastily chucks on a pair of pants. He can smell Baekhyun sitting in the kitchen. Not in his room, but in the kitchen. God, he must know D.O is here. Must know he’s in Chanyeol’s room. How will he react this time? Even if he said he is okay with Chanyeol being with an alpha, will he really be okay?

The man is wearing the same clothes he wore before he left the house, if but slightly more crumpled now. His eyes immediately shoot to Chanyeol when the beta enters the kitchen, the cool air tickling the tall man’s bare torso and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t look happy, mouth turned downwards into a frown. What he doesn’t look however is angry, and Chanyeol instantly deflates. Thank God.

“Hey, not sleeping?” Chanyeol asks slowly, resting his hip against the kitchen bench.

Baekhyun’s draped over a stool, chin resting on the chair’s high backing. Hair covers his eyes, cute nose peeking through the curtain of blonde-brown locks.

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Is all the alpha says, voice slightly gruff.

Chanyeol bites his lip, trying to remain nonchalant.

“I can smell him,” Baekhyun says, moving his gaze up to face the beta. His eyes are glassy, a bit unstable. He’s drunk. “He’s sleeping in your room right now, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods, uneasy. It makes him frustrated how small he instantly feels in front of an angry alpha, or in Baekhyun’s case, a drunk and, what seems to be, _sad_ alpha. Unlike last time though, he’s not lashing out, chin firmly locked on the back of their kitchen chair.

“I know I said you can date any alpha you want but—” Baekhyun shakes his head, eyebrows furrowing. The expression on his face indicates that he’s confused, or maybe just sad and confused. “I thought you _stopped_. When we did all those things together, I never smelt him on you.”

“I take showers before I come back home,” Chanyeol reveals, dropping his gaze. Why is Baekhyun looking at him like this? It hurts, it physically hurts to see him so shaken, perplexed, like he can hardly understand what’s going on right now.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun looks down, lips rubbing against the chair. He sighs. “It just sucks.”

“What sucks?” Chanyeol asks, crossing his arms. Without a shirt on, his chest feels very exposed. And very unnecessary for a conversation where Baekhyun is moping on a kitchen chair.

“I—” the alpha begins before he shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“Baekhyun—”

Chanyeol begins but a noise from behind causes him to stop. He turns instantly then, eyes lighting up when he sees D.O shuffling out. The alpha is wearing one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts along with his own pair of jeans, but the sight of the small man drowning in the shirt, _Chanyeol’s_ shirt, makes the beta feel warm inside.

A gasp sounds from Baekhyun and when he turns to face his friend, the look of surprise and _horror_ makes him pause.

“Kyungsoo?”

The word, the name sounds so foreign and Chanyeol blinks. Kyungsoo?

“B-Baekhyun?” D.O gapes, mouth dropping open in disbelief. The tiredness on his face disappears instantly, head reactively raising high.

“You. It’s you. You’re the one Chanyeol’s been sleeping with,” Baekhyun looks shocked, almost horrified and he shakes his head over and over again. “No wonder you smelt so familiar.”

“You’re the best friend…” D.O mutters out, voice as equally stunned.

No, not D.O. If what seems to be true, Baekhyun _knows_ D.O. He knows him by the name of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol whips his head back and forth, eyes searching the two alphas for any hints, any clues.

“You—You told me you don’t _do_ relationships!” Baekhyun accuses, eyes narrowing. He raises a finger out to point at D.O— _Kyungsoo._ “I remember you specifically telling me this.”

“I don’t!—I, I mean. That was a long time ago.” Chanyeol witnesses Kyungsoo stuttering for the first time in their relationship. It’s not that Baekhyun seems to be wrong though, the beta thinks with a sad feeling in his gut, Kyungsoo is still his paid dom. Even if they do happen to enjoy a lot of things outside of the dungeon—like the fact that they fuck outside of the dungeon, and sleep like a domestic couple in Chanyeol’s bed—they’re not in a relationship.

“How dare you string Chanyeol along like this—”

“How do you guys know each other?” Chanyeol inserts, soft. His heart hurts. Why do they know each other?

“We used to work together,” Kyungsoo replies, lips pursed. He doesn’t look very happy either, a sheen of what looks like annoyance painting his face. “Back in college, we were put in the same work rotation. He was in IT, I was in accounting,” he adds further and Chanyeol blinks. Oh, for a second he thought Baekhyun was also involved in the D/s line of work.

“We were friends back then but we haven’t talked in years,” Baekhyun’s voice is low, a bit on the angry side. He puffs out a breath of air through his nose, arms crossing instantly. “I can’t believe you’re the alpha stringing Chanyeol along.”

“Oh please,” Kyungsoo says with an eye-roll. “Chanyeol can make his own decisions.”

Baekhyun’s face hardens. “Even so, what happened to the Kyungsoo that used to say relationships were overrated? And a beta too? That’s a fucking joke.”

“That was a _long_ time ago.”

Kyungsoo seems irritated now, right hand clenching into a fist. There’s an anger radiating off him, a thick cloud of primal alpha scent fanning through the room.

“Guys—” Chanyeol tries to step in, heart in his chest. Why are they arguing like this? Aren’t they friends?

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun interrupts and the beta whips his gaze to the loud alpha. “This guy is a lowlife—”

“Give me a break!” Kyungsoo throws his hands in the air.

“—he thinks that alphas are at the top of the hierarchy. That the rest should bow down to them. That omegas are designed to be alphas’ bitch.”

“Oh fuck you, I _never_ said that,” Kyungsoo snaps, stalking closer to the other alpha.

“Maybe not, but that’s exactly what you thought,” Baekhyun juts his chin out, arms crossed. They’re standing directly in front of each other now, hands on the brink of touching. Chanyeol takes a step forward. “Remember that pretty little beta friend of yours? Luhan?” His mouth widens into a squarish grin, face eerily terrifying.

“Don’t you dare say his name, you fuck—”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice is strangely light, insincere. “This guy triggered a fucking _public spectacle_ shaming his beta friend for liking him. Saying that betas are only meant for each other. That’s all betas are good for.”

What?

The words feel like a punch in the gut, like a cane bruising his skin. It’s not true, Baekhyun’s lying. Baekhyun must be lying. How could what he’s saying be true? D.O who protects him, who tells him how wonderful he is? D.O— _Kyungsoo_ who is never anything but compassionate, listening with an open ear. Kyungsoo, an alpha, who let a beta _fuck_ him.

No, it can’t be true. Baekhyun _must_ be lying.

Except, when Chanyeol throws a glance towards Kyungsoo, his stomach ties itself into knots. Because Kyungsoo doesn’t look angry that Baekhyun is telling lies. No, Kyungsoo looks _guilty_ , like what Baekhyun is saying _is_ the truth. There’s a hint of shame etched into his expression, changing his posture and making him seem beaten down. Battered.

“No…” Chanyeol whispers out, heart clenched. This is everything he _hates_ about alpha instincts, about alpha culture in general. How is this true? How is the Kyungsoo Chanyeol knows, Chanyeol _likes,_ the person Baekhyun is talking about.

Two pairs of eyes instantly cut to Chanyeol, one smug, the other remorseful.

“It was a long time ago,” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft. His expression has changed from past anger to a look of sadness. He seems distant, airy. “I’ve changed and I deeply regret everything that’s happened in the past.”

How could Kyungsoo have been like that? What hurts even more is the fact that the man has _lied_ to him this whole time.  

“I don’t think an alpha like that changes so quickly,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “You’re being strung around Chanyeol. You deserve someone better.”

He can’t take the words to heart, at least not yet. Chanyeol can’t digest everything that’s been revealed. It’s hard to reconcile the fact that Kyungsoo could have been like that in the past. Not just _could have been_ , but was. He was actually like that in the past. He was someone that Chanyeol nowadays goes and cries to Kyungsoo about.

“Who?” The hardness in Kyungsoo’s voice is back. “You’re one to talk. Chanyeol comes to me and _cries_ about you. About his ‘best friend’ who doesn’t even give a shit about him. His so-called best friend who leaves him for multiple omegas on a regular basis.” The anger in Kyungsoo’s voice seems to compound with every word. “You know how many times I’ve had to console him because of you?”

“Fuck off, like you know shit about him. He’s my best friend and has been for more than half of our _lives_.”

“Oh yeah? Then why is it I seem to know him better than you. Why is it that you guys live together and yet I’m the one who he comes to when he’s sad?” Kyungsoo steps closer and closer, voice snapping cruelly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Baekhyun snarls, immediately pushing Kyungsoo in the chest. The other alpha stumbles before he hurls back.

“You—”

“Stop it!” Chanyeol tries to interject. It’s weak though, and it doesn’t rouse the attention of either alpha.

“You think you know shit? You think you know him just because you’ve been together for a few weeks? Well, fuck you, I _love_ him. He’s _mine_.”

Everything stops. Silence.

“W-what?” Chanyeol croaks out, voice gone.

Baekhyun looks shocked, like he didn’t mean to say the words aloud. He physically deflates, eyes blinking. “I-I-”

“You… you… _love_ me?” The beta stutters, unable to process the information. That’s what Baekhyun said, right? What kind of sick joke is this?

But maybe it isn’t a joke, Chanyeol thinks, a blank haze clouding his thoughts. Because Baekhyun looks shocked, embarrassed and yet accepting of the words. Like it’s true. Like he does love Chanyeol.

“Yes,” Baekhyun drops his gaze, head falling down. His voice is soft, like the lightest tinkling of bells. “I do.”

He confirmed it. Baekhyun loves him.

Chanyeol releases a sigh running a hand through his hair. He can’t believe it. Byun Baekhyun, the alpha who only fucks omega, who thinks that alpha and omega are a match made in heaven, _loves_ him. The man Chanyeol has pined over for a significant part of his life loves him. He loves Chanyeol. He wants to be with Chanyeol.

“I’m going to leave,” Kyungsoo speaks, and Chanyeol whips his gaze back to the alpha. He had almost forgotten the man was there, heart and mind too frazzled from the sudden onslaught of feelings. Now that he looks, he can see just how awkward Kyungsoo seems, just how uncomfortable he sounds. And rightly so, Chanyeol guesses, feeling winded himself. A love proclamation out of _nowhere_.

“D—um, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol corrects himself. “I—”

“I’ll talk to you later, Chanyeol,” the alpha says before he leaves just as quickly. The door shuts with a soft click, remnants of Kyungsoo’s scent lingering over the kitchen bench.

Now that Kyungsoo is gone, Chanyeol can focus all his attention on the other alpha. Baekhyun, who is staring anywhere but Chanyeol, who is biting his lip and clenching his fists like he’s ready to flee on instinct.

It’s so absurd to imagine that Baekhyun likes him. Loves him. Fuck, he can’t even think of the possibility. It’s inconceivable. Like a once distant dream Chanyeol gave up on a long time ago. It reminds him of when Baekhyun found out Chanyeol liked alphas, and the beta spent nearly a week waiting for the man to confess. To no avail as well.

And yet now, Baekhyun is saying that he loves him. He can’t do this. Not now at least, not when Chanyeol can hardly process his thoughts.

“I’ll…” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun before he drops his gaze with a sigh. “I’ll go get a t-shirt first and make us some tea.”

*~*

“You know, just because you love me doesn’t mean I’m yours.”

The tea is hot and milky, touched with a sprinkling of cardamom for spice. It soothes Chanyeol, each gulp warming, relaxing his body. Baekhyun sits on the couch next to him, fingers clenched around his own cup of tea.

“I know,” Baekhyun drops his head, words muffled into his mug. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…” he whispers, eyes locked on the analogue clock. It ticks, over and over again, the monotonous noise strangely cathartic. “So, um, when did you—uh…”

Baekhyun looks oddly determined now, and he turns to face Chanyeol with an equally resolute expression on his face.

“It took me awhile, a long time actually but once you told me that you like alphas, I started doubting my whole existence. Of course you could like alphas. Then, I just thought about what it would be like as an alpha with a beta. And obviously my mind substituted in you. I guess I realised just how much you meant to me, how much you always mean to me. Even though you’re not an omega, doesn’t mean we can’t be together.

“That’s when I broke up with Tao, because I felt so terrible leading him on when my heart belonged to someone else.”

Chanyeol listens, in shock. It’s been so long since Baekhyun realised his feelings. Back then, Chanyeol’s love for Baekhyun was still as bright as ever, he would’ve dropped everything on the spot for the alpha. And apparently, Baekhyun loved him too?

“Then… why did you still get with so many omegas?” Chanyeol frowns, not understanding.

“I…” Baekhyun sighs, running his fingers through his hair. The mug of tea wobbles, a droplet succumbing to gravity and sinking down the porcelain side. “I loved you but I kept on denying it. Plus, you didn’t reciprocate my feelings so I tried to force them away.”

“I didn’t reciprocate your feelings?” The words are absurd and it makes him laugh, hard. The hysteric laughter turns into wheezing, the spaces in his chest and lungs feeling overly large. This is ridiculous.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun doesn’t sound amused, heck, he sounds sad. And Chanyeol quickly tapers his laughter, biting his lip. Fuck.

“I… Baekhyun, I loved you for more than half our lives,” Chanyeol reveals, heart _yearning_. He can’t believe he’s finally confessing, after years of keeping this hidden shut under a tight lid, he’s finally admitting everything and to Baekhyun no less. Baekhyun who looks _shocked_ , eyes as wide as his mouth, dropped open in surprise. “You have no idea how long I loved you.”

“You… you love me?” Baekhyun chokes out, voice catching on the words.

“I…” Chanyeol feels his heart race in his chest, his feelings finally boiling at the surface. This is unquestionable, he knows what he wants. He knows what he really wants. It’s been awhile now, but this is it. This is what his feelings have come to. “I loved you. In the past.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun looks crushed, facial expression immediately dropping. It sends shards through Chanyeol’s heart, who can hardly handle even the _idea_ of Baekhyun being sad. The alpha turns his face away, mouth pressing hard into the mug, lips hidden behind the smooth porcelain surface.

It _hurts_ , it fucking hurts more than anything. Chanyeol wants to take it back, he wants to rub his face in Baekhyun’s chest and say no, say that he does love him.

But he doesn’t. At least not like he once did. Chanyeol’s day doesn’t revolve around Baekhyun anymore. He doesn’t wake up and think about Baekhyun, he doesn’t think about Baekhyun during his lunch breaks at work, he doesn’t think about Baekhyun when Kyungsoo is fucking him against the couch. Gone are the days when Chanyeol found himself moping over his unrequited love.

That’s not to say that he doesn’t love Baekhyun, because he _does_. Just not like before. He doesn’t find himself constantly wanting Baekhyun’s attention, nor does he feel as jealous as he once did about all the omegas the man fucks.

Initially, Chanyeol had wanted Kyungsoo to use him in the same way Baekhyun takes the omegas he likes. Heck, Chanyeol _still_ wants Kyungsoo to treat him like that. He loves being plundered and used. Now though, he doesn’t enjoy it just because Baekhyun handles his omegas in the same way. Rather, he enjoys the experience because he genuinely loves when he's treated as someone small, someone submissive. It’s not all about Baekhyun anymore, it’s about what Chanyeol likes, what Kyungsoo can give to him.

Kyungsoo. He really likes Kyungsoo.

Even if what Baekhyun had said before is true, Kyungsoo has undoubtedly changed. Maybe he used to be like that, but now, he’s different. He’s wonderful.

“I’m sorry Baek,” Chanyeol sighs, feeling like the absolute _worst_. He wishes he could comfort the alpha who looks so fucking heartbroken. He wishes he could tell him he loves him, and just like that, they would be able to have their happily ever after. But he can’t. He can’t lie. Not to the man he used to love. “Things have changed, I am really sorry.”

There’s a hiccup, and Chanyeol closes his eyes when he realises it’s Baekhyun’s tears. The shards of pain run through his chest once more when he hears the sniffles increase in tempo. He can’t, he _can’t_.

Reaching over, Chanyeol brings the alpha into his arms and hugs him. He pushes the man’s head into his chest, lips pressing against fluffy locks. Baekhyun shakes in his arms, chest heaving and tears sending wet patches down Chanyeol’s shirt.

Fuck.

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol whispers, lips brushing against the top of the alpha’s head. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

There’s a strange, abstract thought that runs through him that tells him he’s making the worst decision of his life. Why isn’t he pressing Baekhyun into the couch and kissing him? Why _aren’t_ they having their happily ever after? Chanyeol had loved him in the past, he can no doubt love him again, right? Kyungsoo doesn’t even like him, he’s just his paid dom. Here, Baekhyun is offering himself up to Chanyeol. Why isn’t he taking the man and living their lives together?

But he squashes those feelings down, because there’s no point in lying to himself. And there’s definitely no point in lying to Baekhyun. He _can’t_ lie to Baekhyun, he can’t lie to a man that is just so precious to him, knowing that he doesn’t feel the same as he once did. And so Chanyeol continues to shush the man, wait as his tears die down, as his body stops trembling in Chanyeol’s grasp.

“Is it Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, a while later. His voice is hoarse, cracking on the last syllable of the alpha’s name. Chanyeol hugs him tighter.

“I think so,” he reveals, soft. “He’s been taking care of me for nearly half a year.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun quietens down. His nose is cold when it rubs past the uncovered flesh of Chanyeol’s bicep. “That’s a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought it was just a few weeks but…”

“It didn’t start off as a relationship,” It still isn’t a relationship, Chanyeol thinks a little morosely, “but things changed. My feelings changed. He’s important to me now.”

Baekhyun stays quiet and Chanyeol can feel the other’s heartbeat thump, loud. The strong alpha scent from before has tapered down, has softened just like his feelings, a direct representation of how he currently feels. Soft and sad.

Chanyeol’s eyes start to water as continues to listen to that heartbeat, a reminder of what he’s going to miss, what he’s going to _lose_. This is Baekhyun, his best friend. He could be enjoying a whole life with him and yet, he’s blowing the possibility away completely.

“I think I’ll stay with Minho for awhile,” the alpha says, voice too light. Chanyeol’s heart clenches but he nods, blinking the tears away. He trails his lips gently along Baekhyun’s upper forehead. “I’m not sure if I can handle staying here.”

That hurts, fuck it hurts so much. All he wants is for their relationship to be like it once was. Back when they were nothing but best friends, leaning on each other for support. It was a beautiful time. Chanyeol wishes it back.

“Before I leave…” Baekhyun’s words sound hesitant, breath fanning over the skin of Chanyeol’s inner bicep. “Can I ask for one thing?”

“Anything,” Chanyeol answers instantly.

“Can we have one kiss?”

Oh.

Chanyeol knows he should refuse, but he also knows that’s impossible. Not when Baekhyun is pushing away from his arms, eyes red and teary. Besides, there _is_ a part of him, a small part that remains madly in love with Baekhyun, that wants to kiss him with all Chanyeol can. That wants to make him happy and keep him in the comforts of their home forever. He can’t refuse.

“Yes,” he says eventually, flicking his eyes back to Baekhyun.

The alpha looks determined as he shuffles to sit up properly. Chanyeol’s arms are still enclosed tight around him, but they loosen to give Baekhyun space to move. He does move then, hands pressing into the flesh of Chanyeol’s thighs and face leaning forward.

Chanyeol’s eyes close when their lips touch, heart flailing in his chest. Baekhyun takes his hand and curls it around the beta’s neck, forcing him closer. It’s everything Chanyeol imagined a kiss with Baekhyun would be like—slow, forceful, longing. Baekhyun continues to kiss him, lips wandering and tongues meeting.

It’s a kiss that leaves Chanyeol’s heart thumping, Baekhyun’s scent casting through him like a drug. His eyes feel heavy, lips unable to move away. He doesn’t want to move away, to leave Baekhyun behind. This is what a future with Baekhyun would be like, and Chanyeol allows himself a moment to drift away and imagine what a life with Baekhyun could be. Walks along the beach, loud laughter as they sit in a drive-in theatre, sneaky make-out sessions in public places.

When they eventually part, Baekhyun’s lips are as wet as his eyes, and Chanyeol feels his own eyes start to water again.

“Will our relationship ever be like it once was?” He asks, broken.

Baekhyun takes a few seconds to answer. “Maybe. I think we need to stay away from each other for a while.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol drops his gaze, ignoring the warmth of Baekhyun in his lap.

The man says his goodbyes shortly after, running his fingers through his hair and looking terrible.

“I’ll come back to get more of my stuff later,” Baekhyun clears his throat, standing by the door of their home. _Their_ home. “I… take care, okay Chanyeollie?”

“You too,” is the last thing the beta is able to say before Baekhyun is gone.

Chanyeol sits on the couch for the rest of the night, waiting out morning. Once it hits six, he’s in the car and driving to Sehun’s place.

The half-asleep omega takes one look at him before he instantly ushers Chanyeol into the house. He shoves a cup of coffee in the beta’s hands, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

“Spill everything.”

And Chanyeol does. He talks about when Baekhyun gripped his wrist, when D.O—whose name is _Kyungsoo_ —let him fuck him. About when Chanyeol realised his feelings had changed, enjoying the ‘dates’ he went on with the dom. And then today when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got into a fight, revealing Kyungsoo’s past and ending with Baekhyun’s own big reveal.

“Fuck dude,” Sehun shakes his head. “Okay that’s it, no more alphas for you right now. I’ll give you some omega lovin’.”

Sehun wraps Chanyeol up in a hug then, omega scent a calming reprieve to Chanyeol’s nose. Man, he’s so lucky he has Sehun as a friend. They stay sitting in the living-room for a long time, Chanyeol struggling to get his thoughts under control.

He rejected Baekhyun. They kissed and then he rejected the man. Chanyeol can hardly believe he did that. Is he _dreaming_?

Chanyeol stays at Sehun’s house for the rest of the day, head in the clouds. He can barely think through what happened. His heart hurts for Baekhyun, hurts for his own feelings for Baekhyun—and yet, despite that, all he wants is Kyungsoo. The dom who ran away. He hasn’t even messaged Chanyeol back. The beta had sent a text early in the morning.

He wants to talk to Kyungsoo. He wants to tell him that the past doesn’t matter. Maybe he was shocked at first, but he’s _proud_ of Kyungsoo. Proud that he’s changed as a person, as an alpha.

“No, don’t talk to him,” Sehun purses his lips and shakes his head. “You need to think through everything. Make sure you have your feelings down pat. Don’t forget, D.O is your dom.”

That’s what makes everything so hard, but the man _must_ have some feelings for him, right? They do things together. Intimate things. Chanyeol is pretty sure he overheard Suho saying that Kyungsoo doesn’t take on anymore subs, that Chanyeol is the only one. That’s fucking _significant_ , isn’t it?

He’s sure that Kyungsoo has at least some feelings for him, they’ve been so close for a while now, he must. He surely must. And Chanyeol wants him. He wants to explain his feelings and then ask if they can be in a relationship.

“If he says no, then you must cut ties with him,” Sehun tells him.

Chanyeol knows that, he honestly truly knows. But what if he’s wrong. What if Kyungsoo doesn’t really like him and he was just acquiescing to Chanyeol’s demands because he’s the alpha’s customer. An uncomfortable feeling spreads through the beta’s gut at the thought. How is he supposed to leave the man alone if he rejects Chanyeol?

No, he has to do this. It’s not healthy to be stringing himself along for someone if they don’t like him. He’s grown from his experience with Baekhyun. Chanyeol knows what he’s supposed to do now.

“Okay.” Chanyeol agrees with a nod. He’ll do it.

And so he messages Kyungsoo.

But he doesn’t get anything in response.

Chanyeol waits a day, and then two. At work, he finds himself checking his phone, eyes eagerly scouring the screen for a new message. He leaves a call but it is sent straight to the message bank. Kyungsoo isn’t picking up the phone. He’s not messaging Chanyeol back either.

“Why isn’t he picking up?” Chanyeol groans into Sehun’s shoulder. First, he’s been sad to hell and back because he’s lost his best friend. There’s nothing worse than waking up and realising Baekhyun isn’t there to cook a meal with him, or sink together in the couch and laugh over FoodNetwork. He misses his best friend so fucking much.

And now, Kyungsoo isn’t answering his calls. He’s ignoring him. Why?

“Oh fuck, I forgot to give this to you,” Sehun comes back with a shirt—dark blue with a white collar. Wait, it’s Chanyeol’s shirt. “D.O gave this to Kris so I could give it back to you.”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo is ignoring him to the extent he has to make Kris and Sehun play the messenger? To give Chanyeol’s shirt back?

He takes it from Sehun, nose planting directly into the soft material. If he breathes in deep enough, he can still smell Kyungsoo on the fine threads, the alpha scent a welcomed blessing. God, he misses the man. Why isn’t he answering back?

A week passes and Chanyeol is starting to get antsy. He’s sent over twenty messages to the man and has gotten nothing in return. And yet they’re all ‘seen’, the blue WhatsApp tick more mocking than anything else.

Since Kyungsoo isn’t answering his calls, Chanyeol has to go to the next level. He drives to Growl with an upset feeling in his stomach. He’s nervous. He hasn’t been this nervous at the thought of Kyungsoo for a long time, since the first few meetings.

Suho is sitting by the entrance, leg spread wide while Chen lays a little haphazardly in his lap. Chanyeol blushes at the sight of Chen, he has ever since the whole Tinder situation, but the omega just sends him a lascivious grin.

“Chanyeol,” Suho smiles at him, shifting Chen to his left knee. Chanyeol wonders how he manages to not get poked in the face by those spikes. “Would you like me to book out D.O?”

“Yeah,” he says with a nod. “Although, can you do it under a different name?”

This makes Suho pause, and he looks up from his binder of bookings with a curious expression on his face.

“Sure, what would you like me to put down?”

“Um, Pia.” He says the word instantly, cringing at how embarrassing it sounds out loud. Back in high school, he and Baekhyun had dreams of debuting as idols. Baekhyun under the name ‘Uto’ and Chanyeol as ‘Pia’. Utopia. It’s been years, but it probably says something about Chanyeol as a person when Pia is the first thing that comes to mind.

“Okay,” Suho writes it down, pen scribbling across the white paper. “I booked him in for later tonight, that’s okay with you?”

The beta nods. As far as he knows, Kyungsoo hasn’t been taking anyone else besides him recently. “Can you convince him to take, um, Pia? I know I’ve been his main sub for a while.”

“Of course.”

 Chanyeol spends the rest of the day with a flood of nerves in his gut. It feels like a whole carton of butterflies have been shoved in there, and he’s half-ready to take lift off. The tips of his fingers feel numb, breathing just as shaken. He’s _terrified_ , he doesn’t know how Kyungsoo is going to react. Will he be excited to see Chanyeol? Will he just walk out? What will happen.

When it’s eventually time to leave, he spends a few seconds closing his eyes and sending a simple prayer to the man above. Can things just go right for once? Please?

He manages to arrive at Growl just a few minutes ahead of schedule, shuffling down the corridor of the establishment and towards room 3. Closing his eyes, he opens the door.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to him immediately, not showing a hint of surprise.

“I knew it would be you.”

“Pia didn’t fool you?” Chanyeol sends the alpha an awkward smile, left hand running up his right arm and stopping by the joint of his elbow.

“Suho’s never been so adamant about taking a sub before,” Kyungsoo releases a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

Chanyeol tries to ignore the warm feelings in his stomach at the thought of Kyungsoo not wanting to take on another sub. Just the thought of Kyungsoo dominating someone else, an _omega_ , gets jealousy boiling through his veins. Even if it shouldn’t.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Chanyeol asks, taking a step closer. His heart hurts and he knows it can be heard in his voice. The nerves from before have turned into pain and confusion. He just wants to know _why_.

“I…” Kyungsoo drops his gaze. “You haven’t forgotten about me yet?”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol frowns, disoriented. “How could I forget about you at all?”

“Aren’t you living your dream life with Baekhyun? He loves you.” If Chanyeol was even a little bit more confused, he probably wouldn’t have noticed the bitterness in Kyungsoo’s voice. But he does, he can hear it. He can see the effect it has on the alpha’s expression, marring his pretty face.

Chanyeol’s heart thumps in his chest at what it means.

“No… I…” Chanyeol shakes his head, firm. Adamant. He wants to make sure Kyungsoo knows this, that Kyungsoo understands what he feels for Baekhyun isn’t the same as it once was.

“Plus…” the alpha’s voice turns soft, suddenly becoming hesitant. He sends Chanyeol an aching look. “Aren’t you mad at me?”

“For what?” The beta almost shouts. Mad about ignoring him, maybe, but definitely not about anything else.

“I… what Baekhyun told you was true. I used to be like that,” Kyungsoo looks disgusted, with _himself_. His expression changes, from hesitancy to repulsion. “I can’t believe I used to think like that, I’m so sorry Chanyeol.”

The words are a bit of a shock, but Chanyeol shakes his head. No. Sure, it was surprising at first but people change. He _knows_ how good Kyungsoo is. Has seen just how wonderful he is as a person, as an alpha. What he used to be and who he is now are different people.

“K-Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol steps closer, not wanting to see the alpha beating himself down. Which is what he’s doing right now. The man looks like he’s sickened by his past actions, hands hastily running through his hair. “I don’t care about that.”

“What do you mean you don’t care? This is what you used to come and cry to me about. Alphas thinking they’re top shit. I know you hate this. And yet I hid the fact that I used to be like that. One of the people you _hate_.”

Kyungsoo is pacing now, down the free space of the room. His scent washes over Chanyeol, and the beta can automatically sense his feelings. He’s upset.

“I know. I _know_ what I hate. But I know that you’ve changed. What you used to be doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve changed as a person,” Chanyeol reassures the alpha, reaching a hand out. “You recognise your mistakes and you have changed. I’m so _proud_ of you.”

They’re relatively close now, within a few metres of each other. He wants to hug Kyungsoo.

And so he does. Chanyeol walks forward and stops Kyungsoo, hugging him. The alpha freezes in the tall man’s grip.

“What about…” he clears his throat, head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “What about Baekhyun?”

“Didn’t you hear me earlier? Baekhyun and I… we’re not, well, anything at the moment. I rejected him.”

“What?” Kyungsoo gasps the word against Chanyeol’s shoulder, stretching his neck up to look at the tall beta. “What are you talking about? You _rejected_ him? Why?”

“Because…” Chanyeol says softly, pulse racing. “He’s not the one I love. Not anymore.”

Kyungsoo is silent. Chanyeol waits for him to say something, waits for him to move, to do _anything_. At the very least, he doesn’t push out of the beta’s grip. He’s stock-still, unmoving, arms like lead.

“When?” The alpha whispers against the cool fabric. His lips feel warm through the t-shirt.

“The day you let me fuck you,” Chanyeol reveals, resting his head on top of Kyungsoo. “I realised how much you mean to me, how much trust we have in each other. I always have so much trust in you, with every scenario we have. And you, an alpha, battling your instincts and trusting a beta to fuck you.” The thought continues to shock him, realising the _magnitude_ of the situation. It’s more than just ignoring likes and dislikes, it’s Kyungsoo fighting against his biology. “You’re so _perfect_.”

“I’m not perfect,” Kyungsoo disagrees, arms eventually splitting from their immobile position to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist. “You heard what I used to be like. I’m horribly ashamed of it.”

“We all have parts of our past that we’re embarrassed of. The fact that you’ve grown as a person, and acknowledge the fact that it was wrong, is what is amazing,” Chanyeol speaks, voice serious. He wants to make sure that Kyungsoo knows he _is_ serious. This isn’t a joke. “I’m in awe of you, Kyungsoo.”

“I…” the alpha tries to speak, before he stops. He just stops and lets himself be hugged, lets Chanyeol’s large beta body be the one who takes care of him. It’s usually the other way around, it’s _always_ the other way around. But Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo to know that he has someone here for him, that he doesn’t need to be ashamed of his past any longer.

“Shh,” Chanyeol smiles, arms tightening around the alpha’s smaller body. “Let me take care of you for once.”

And so he does. Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo towards the couch, hugging him, letting the alpha find comfort in their embrace. They sit together, limbs entwined. Comfort, not anything sexual.

“I love you too, you know.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is soft but it doesn’t fail to make Chanyeol’s heart soar. His mouth turns into a wide grin, a peal of laughter escaping his lips. He’s so—he’s so _happy_. Kyungsoo loves him, he _loves_ him too.

“I knew you did,” he smiles wide, chuckling loudly when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and hits him in the chest. “I’m so happy.”

“Come here,” Kyungsoo pulls his shirt then, moving his face forward to attack the beta’s lips. Chanyeol smiles into the kiss, heart pounding at the sudden confession and the effect this alpha manages to have on him.

It’s important, Chanyeol thinks as he loses himself in the kiss, it’s important that Kyungsoo knows how appreciated he is. Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s warmth for him, his love and affection almost every time the man touches him. But Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo doesn’t feel that. Kyungsoo doesn’t get to experience the same warmth, the same tender touch, the same adoring hug during aftercare. So Chanyeol has to tell him. And he does. He tells him how wonderful he is, how much he admires him.

Eventually, Kyungsoo starts to believe it too.

*~*

Chanyeol stops going to the dungeon. Kyungsoo stops working at the dungeon.

Instead, they play at home. Chanyeol moves into Kyungsoo’s house who already has a ton of gear lined up. All Chanyeol asks for is a spanking bench, which they decide to invest in, and a collar. He loves the collar.

Occasionally they switch it up, and Chanyeol tries his hand at dominating. It takes a while for him to get used to, but the sensual trip he experiences when he sees Kyungsoo on his knees, obeying him, makes him realise just what this whole dominating thing really is about.

Chanyeol constantly asks Sehun about Baekhyun, about how the alpha is doing. He’s okay, Sehun says, not the best but he’s getting there. It hurts Chanyeol knowing his best friend is still going through the tough times while he’s out living a life he could’ve only dreamed of. Eventually, he sees Baekhyun and the two reconcile. He runs into the alpha’s arms, and Baekhyun consoles him. They’re a little shaky, but they manage. They’re best friends, _that_ was always meant to be.

“Can you get the meat?” Kyungsoo asks him, hastily chopping through a large platter of garden vegetables.

They’re having a housewarming party even if Kyungsoo’s house has been his for nearly two years and Chanyeol has been living here for nearly two months. It’s an excuse to have a party, really, but no one has complained. Not yet at least.

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol quickly brings the plate towards Kyungsoo. The doorbell rings and the beta presses a kiss against the alpha’s cheek. “I’ll get that.”

He opens the door and smiles wide when he sees Baekhyun and Sehun standing next to each other. They both lean forward and give him a hug.

“Thank you so much for coming guys, I really appreciate it.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Baekhyun replies, raising a neatly wrapped present in the air for Chanyeol to take. “Here’s a present for you two.”

“Thanks Baek,” Chanyeol grins at his best friend, reaching out to hug him again. The alpha smiles back and Chanyeol can’t help but feel happy.

When they enter the house, Chanyeol takes the present back towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo is bending down to take a hot plate out of the oven. He stands back up and nearly jumps when he sees Chanyeol’s tall figure by the table.

“Holy crap, you scared me.”

“Just appreciating the view,” Chanyeol says with a grin, placing the gift on the marble surface. “Baek bought this for us.”

“Aw, that’s nice of him,” Kyungsoo says with a quick glance over the present. He smiles up at Chanyeol, lifting a finger up to tap at the tall beta’s nose. “I’m glad everything is working out between you guys.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol agrees, staring out into the yard where a number of their guests stand.

The rest of the party goes well. They invited Suho and Chen who are, unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo’s friends. Chanyeol finally learns them as Joonmyun and Jongdae. Baekhyun asks Jongdae about Chanyeol at the gym and the beta is forced to intervene and say that Jongdae has stopped going to the gym. Jongin and Sehun become instant buddies and Baekhyun can’t stop staring at Kyungsoo’s beta friend, Yixing.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers into the beta’s ear. “What is that guy’s name?” He tries to inconspicuously point at Yixing who is chatting happily with Minseok.

“That’s Yixing,” Chanyeol laughs when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes glaze over slightly. He pushes his best friend in the shoulder. “He’s a beta, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Baekhyun quickly bounds off towards Yixing. Chanyeol’s sure if the man had a tail, it’d be wagging like crazy right now.

“Everyone looks happy,” Kyungsoo rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and the beta leaves a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Although, I can’t wait for them all to leave.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol hums, smiling when he sees the confused look on Yixing’s face as Baekhyun bombards him.

“Guess what I bought as a housewarming present to ourselves?”

Kyungsoo sounds mischievous and Chanyeol quickly turns to face his lover. “What did you get?”

“You’re gonna have to help me set up our brand new St. Andrews Cross. Oh sorry, I mean our new ‘X’ thing.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, ignoring the alpha’s slight jab as a shiver runs through him. That’s one way to christen a house.

“Yes, sir.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! - hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> if you have any questions, i am always available on twitter!! @tintatalk :) <3 or if you'd like to spazz over chansoo, baekyeol or any chanyeol pairing really, i am always ready for that too haha.


End file.
